Burning with Jealousy
by nihongoneko
Summary: Ranma has slowly been burning up with jealousy ever since he's met Akane and other people have been after her- a fact that he was unaware of until it boils over. How can you control your own jealousy? and what if Akane finds out? RanmaxAkane, obviously.
1. chapter 1: Jealousy Burns

Ranma 1/2- Burning with Jealousy- rated T (for violent thoughts and actions on Ranma's thoughts)- RanmaxAkane

summary: Ranma has slowly been burning up with jealousy ever since he's met Akane and other people have been after her- a fact that he was unaware of until it boils over. How can you control your own jealousy? and what if Akane finds out? a RanmaxAkane story, obviously

disclaimer: I claim these characters and the original Ranma 1/2 story in no way, shape, or form. If I did, that'd be AWESOME!

-

**Chapter One: Jealousy Burns- enter Ryoga and Kuno**

Ranma was glaring at "P-chan" from across the table, a burning in his gut that he wasn't able to identify was present. It seemed to be making its appearance more and more often over the past few days, ever since he had saved Akane from Saffron and certain death, and since their failed wedding. Boy, had that been one big mess. Ranma mentally rolled his eyes at the memory and the stupidity of all the fiancees and rivals, before focusing his attention back on the pig.

"P-chan" seemed to have decided to stick around since then (as if he had a reason to) and it had continued to annoy Ranma to no end. Why, he still didn't know, but then, Ryoga had always annoyed him.

Ranma watched Ryoga/"P-chan" curl up on Akane's favorite spot in the room. Scratch that. Ryoga had annoyed him ever since he had become "P-chan". Why was the pig sitting in Akane's spot anyway? Like he was privileged, special. "P-chan" spotted Ranma staring at him and smirked a piggy smirk, as if he knew exactly what the young martial artist was thinking. Ranma glared back at him._Ungrateful swine._

Maybe he secretly hated pigs.

Ranma mentally shook his head no as he continued to glare at the pig in question. Being a pig had nothing to do with his dislike for Ryoga. Far from it. Ranma was sure that if the lost boy had been born a pig instead of a human, he'd of been fine with it. Completely fine with it.

But Ranma dismissed that thought as well when Akane came in the room and cuddled "P-chan" close to her, cooing at the pathetic black piggy who stared up at her with such wide, adoring eyes. He felt the urge to scowl, but didn't because Akane would just tease him about it. _No_, he decided. He just hated Ryoga in general.

Ranma felt a growl come low in his throat as Akane kissed the pig on the head. Didn't Ryoga get that Akane only liked him in his cursed form? She would never do that to the _real_ Ryoga, not in a million years! Ranma honestly didn't know why bacon-breath even bothered to stick around now. It wouldn't change Akane's mind and make her break her engagement to him, or something, even if she disliked how Ranma treated her "beloved pet". Eventually, Ranma would marry Akane. And then he'd get rid of that pig forever. It'd be one of the first things on his list. He'd either kick Ryoga out forever, or he'd kill him.

Ranma blinked, a bit shocked at the path that his thoughts had turned. He didn't want to kill Ryoga, or even maim him. There was no way that he could really do _that. _Provided that he had done that to Saffron, but that was different. It wasn't like the god had actually_ died_ anyway, since he had been reborn and all. But Ranma's thoughts about hurting Ryoga changed again when he saw Akane now hand-feeding "P-chan" food from her hands.

"..."

Okay, maybe he _did _want to kill him. But he wouldn't. Ranma ground his teeth as he saw "P-chan" take a bite of food from Akane's hand and Akane smile down at him.

He wouldn't... He wouldn't...

-

Ranma woke up in a pretty foul mood. Ryoga had stayed over last night as "P-chan", and had been cuddled against Akane all night long. Ranma hadn't needed to see it (had actually spent most of the night tossing and turning while fighting with himself about whether or not he should check in through her bedroom window and just grab the pig and fling 'im somewhere _far_ away), he just knew it (because Akane was like that), and had spent almost all night thinking about it- how he would strangle Ryoga in the morning, and how he would pound the little piggy into the ground.

When Ranma got down to the breakfast table, he was annoyed to find that Ryoga was still there. Not that he wasn't happy that he now could beat the snot out of the little pig when the opportunity presented itself, but it also made him madder since Akane was still holding the idiot in her hands. Why did she have to _encourage_ Ryoga like that? Couldn't she put two and two together and realize who "P-chan" really was? Ranma had certainly dropped a lot of hints. More than enough for the average person to figure out the truth on their own. Of course, Akane did tend to be on the dense side in more than one way- she sunk like a rock in water and couldn't figure out some of the most obvious things around her, like the fact that her pet "P-chan" was in love with her.

Maybe Akane didn't want to know, Ranma realized with a sick feeling. Or maybe she did know and secretly _liked_ Ryoga all this time. Ranma felt the same familiar burning feeling in his gut as he thought of the two of them together. Hugging, laughing, _kissing_. No. He would never let that happen. Never. His fist clenched at his side, though, andremained clenched until he left the Tendo residence, and the pig-boy, behind.

-

Ranma was relieved when they headed off to school. At least Ryoga couldn't follow them there. The boy could get lost in a paper bag- literally. That was, when he fit into one anyway. However, Ranma's brief elation over the absence of Ryoga Hibiki was short lived when they reached Furinkan building and saw that none other than Kuno blocked their entrance. _Great._ Just what he needed. Another rival.

Ranma blinked, then mentally laughed. Rival? Kuno was no_ rival_. Not of his, anyway. The boy was seriously disturbed upstairs, and quite hollow too. And his strength was seriously lacking. He wasn't a rival. He was more like a minor annoyance.

But then Ranma's thoughts, like when he had considered beating up Ryoga yesterday, changed a full 180 degrees around the moment Kuno laid eyes on Akane. He would_ kill _the upperclass idiot if the kendoist even _tried_ to flirt with Akane today. He was in no mood for unwanted suitors. And that included the samurai wannabe.

Unfortunately for Kuno, he wasn't, as we all know, very smart or observant on his best day, and missed the killing look in Ranma's eyes as he stared spouting about his love for "his fierce tigeress". However, the other students _did_ seem to realize that today wasn't a good day to get in Ranma's way, because they gave him plenty of room as he walked past them to the schools front doors.

He walked, not even running, but a steady stride that radiated almost visible, caged rage in every movement- the complete opposite of his normal, extremely casual stride. He didn't even stop when the kendoist got in his way. Ranma simply plowed over him, stomping over Kuno as the boy fell under the unyielding force that was Ranma, grinding his feet into all of the upperclassman's vulnerable points as he passed them without a single break in stride. It was like he wasn't walking on him at all.

-

Akane watched, a bit shocked, as Ranma finished his brief walk over the upperclassman and turned back to Kuno with a cold look on his face that held not even the slightest bit of remorse, something that was foreign on Ranma's face until that moment. Never had such a look, a look cold enough to freeze the desert, been worn by Ranma. Kuno was knocked out cold.

"Oops. Sorry, Kuno. You were wide open." he said in an almost empty voice, but it held the edge of seething anger, contradictory to the ice in his eyes. Then Ranma turned back and continued on inside, leaving Akane and the rest of the student body standing outside, stunned.

-

Akane stared after her forced fiancee. What was up with Ranma recently? He seemed a bit...off. Yesterday he was glaring at P-chan like he could burn a hole through the poor piggy, and today he used Kuno as a doormat. Akane began her walk to the school door at a brisk stride, vowing to find out what was wrong with him. She walked around Kuno as she neared the doors, and sent him a pitying look. But she had to admit that he sort of deserved it, for stepping in front of Ranma instead of away.

end chapter.

---

end chapter notations: any reviews are, as always, welcome. I really want to know what everyone thinks of this story. Personally, I think it's off to a good start, but as they say, anything can be improved. The next update should be fairly soon, so hang in there! Thanks for reading,

nihongoneko.


	2. chapter 2: Slowly Simmering

Ranma 1/2- Burning with Jealousy- semi long story- rated T (for violent thoughts and actions on Ranma's thoughts)

summary: Ranma has slowly been burning up with jealousy ever since he's met Akane and other people have been after her- a fact that he was unaware of until it boils over. How can you control your own jealousy? and what if Akane finds out? a RanmaxAkane story, obviously

-

Before I start the chapter, I just wanted to thank Kei for the review and information (and the reason I'm doing it here is because I don't have an e-mail or something else to contact him by). Where'd you learn all that, anyway? And thank you, 162eRI, Kaywi, and leuralia, for the reviews. I had no way to contact you guys either. Also, thank you, everyone else, for reviewing as well. You don't know how happy it made me to get so many reviews so quickly.

and now, on with the story...

-

**Chapter Two: Slowly Simmering- enter Mikado Sanzenin**

The classes were boring, as usual, and Ranma occupied his time by plotting ways to get back at Ryoga later on that day. He was no longer even contemplating the fact that he was having such harsh thoughts towards the pig boy, and he hadn't even given a second thought about how he had dealt with his reaction to Kuno earlier on in the day.

Akane, meanwhile, was watching Ranma with a careful eye as she took notes, trying to be as unobvious as possible. He sat in easy view during class, so it wasn't hard. But by lunch, she still didn't even have a guess why Ranma was acting so differently lately. She was almost ready to dismiss it as a case of getting up on the wrong side of bed. And considering that he had a father like he did sleeping next to him, he was more than entitled to a few of them.

As Akane was packing up to go home, she happened to look up and see Ranma leaning on the doorway, waiting to walk her home, as always. But his mind seemed to be elsewhere. He looked like he was staring at something far away. Ranma, deep in thought? Akane shook her head. It was practically unheard of. And when he _did_ use his brain, nothing good ever came of it. But then again, today seemed to be an odd day in general where Ranma was concerned. So far, he hadn't even teased her. Akane sent a short prayer up to kami, hoping that the world wasn't coming to an end.

-

Their walk home was silent, with only the sounds of their footsteps, or rather, Akane's footsteps, on the pavement (since Ranma was on the fence per usual) keeping it from being completely quiet. As they traveled, Akane's mind ran with all sorts of questions and things that she wanted to say to Ranma, all having to do with his behavior with Kuno. Of course, it wouldn't be surprising to find out that he had just gotten fed up with the idiot. Even Ranma had his limits. But still... it had almost felt as if there was more to it than simply being tired of fighting a pointless battle. Could there possibly be another reason why he had treated the kendoist so coldly? It probably had nothing to do with the fact that Kuno was in love (supposedly) with Ranma's girl half, only because it had been going on for too long for it to really bother Ranma anymore, though she was sure that it annoyed him. It annoyed her too, but that wasn't relevant to the matter at hand.

Akane was so deeply in thought that she didn't recognize danger approaching until it was almost upon her. Literally.

"Akane Tendo! I shall steal your lips!"

The danger's name was Mikado Sanzenin.

Immediately, Ranma landed in front of her, effectively shielding her from the boy just as he got within two feet of her- just in the nick of time. Akane breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Back off, Sanzenin."Ranma said, and Akane could almost swear that he growled. She looked up at his face then (or, more so, around his shoulder from behind him, up to his face). At the moment, she didn't care that Ranma was acting all macho around her, which she normally hit him for it. She was too busy mentally chastising herself for not noticing that Mikado had been near. Almost close enough to kiss. She shuddered at the thought of what could of happened if Ranma hadn't jumped in when he did.

"Ah, Saotome." Mikado said, his voice cold as his eyes met his rivals. "As rude as ever, I see."

Ranma just glared at him, and Akane noticed that his right hand was hung loosely at his side, deliberately innocent. She knew only too well how he could spring into action in an instant, and Mikado wouldn't have a prayer if that happened. Defeating Saffron had proved how good Ranma was- strong enough to kill a god (excluding, of course, the fact that said god had been reborn). All Mikado had to do was hit the wrong button, and Ranma, for all his laid-back ease, now wound up tighter than she'd ever seen him before, would most definitely attack and turn him black and blue. She didn't like Mikado- a far cry from it- but she didn't want to see him beat up until he was half dead in front of her either.

She put her hand on Ranma's right arm, knowing for certain that he'd never punch with it if she touched it, trusting that he wouldn't all the same, and held it firmly in her grasp.

"What are you doing here, Mikado?" Ranma finally said, his voice deceivingly even- the only thing that let her know that he was aware of what she had done. Akane hadn't even known that he could pull that tone off, but he did. She felt the muscles in his arm ripple, as if testing his strength, or warning her to let go og him. She tightened her grip instead. Akane knew that no matter how angry Ranma got, he'd never physically harm her. But she wasn't stupid. Ranma was angry, for some reason. Really angry. And you'd have to be really stupid to interfere with him when he was like that. She wouldn't _bluntly_ interfere. But she could let him know without words that she didn't want him to fight. And hopefully, that would be enough.

"I am here for Akane." Mikado replied, flipping his bangs with a flip of his wrist and turning his head to the side in amotion that he probably practiced in front of the mirror on a daily basis. "My matters do not concern you."

"I told you once already, Sanzenin. Lay a lip on her, and I'd kill you." Ranma growled out, shocking Akane. She remembered the day that he did that, how he had stood in front of her that day too, protecting her from Mikado's kiss then as well, his eyes just a fierce. She remembered her heart skipping a beat then, as it did now. But movement under her hands brought her back to the present, and Akane looked back up at Ranma.

She saw him, clenched jaw and hard eyes, the muscles under her hand no longer relaxed, but tense, ready, and knew he'd do it, that he'd kill Sanzenin. And she had no idea why. She was startled, stunned- unable to believe the transformation that had just happened before her eyes, seeing a side of Ranma that she hadn't even thought existed.

"Akane is my _fiancee_." Ranma growled, staring at Mikado, as if he could burn a hole right through him. "Don't touch her." Akane felt his arm muscles spasm under her hand as he clenched his fist doubly tight, and gripped the cloth even tighter, desperate that she not let go for fear of what he may do.

Mikado sized up Ranma, taking in his stance and expression. Akane saw his brain working, the gears in his mind going into overtime as he thought about this. Saying that was saying a lot about Mikado, and Akane hoped that he wasn't really as stupid as he appeared. She was almost afraid of what he'd do or say next. And with good reason. At times, the guy'signorance could rival Kuno's.Mikado had just opened his mouth when, in the way that only things in Nermia could work, another shout was heard, stopping whatever he was going to say before he could say it.

"Oh, _Ranma-honey_!"

It was Ukyo.

Akane felt her teeth clench, and saw Ranma's head turn in the direct of his "cute fiancee". Great. Just great. More trouble. But at least Ranma's arm relaxed. Knowing that almost had Akane's knees go weak with relief. There would be no bloodshed today. For once, she couldsincerely thank Ukyo for interrupting during one of the few times Ranma admitted that he was engaged to her.

As Ukyo neared, Akane released Ranma's sleeve, sure that since the brown haired girl had arrived he'd forget all about Mikado. The last thing she needed after all she'd just been through was Ukyo accusing her of clinging to Ranma when she had been trying to hold him back.

"Hi, Ukyo." Ranma said, and Akane noticed that his voice was back to normal, almost as if she had dreamed up him growling out that she was "his fiancee". Wouldn't Ukyo of _loved_ to hear that from her "Ranma-honey". The thought almost made Akane smile with evil satisfaction. But at the moment, she was too mad with Ranma, and amazed that he could bring her from fearful to angry so quickly. What was _wrong_ with him? One minute, he looked like he wanted to tear a guy's head off, and the next, he was _completely_ normal. Deciding that he wasn't worried anymore about Mikado kissing her, Akane turned away to continue walking home by herself, not worried in the least aboutSanzenin now that she knew he was there. It was just the unexpected surprises that she hated the most, and that had almost allowed him to kiss her.

Mikado turned to her then, as she had taken a few ateps away towards home, with his arms outstretched as if to embrace her.

"Come, Akane Tendo! Come and sample my _lips_!"

Too mad to realize that Ranma had turned back around at Mikado's proposal and had begun to stride over to him with a deadly look on his face, leaving Ukyo without even a word, (and the fact that her back was now to Ranma alsocontributing toAkane's ignorance ofRanma's reaction), Akane lashed out at the figure skater and sent him sailing across town with a good kick up into the air and a loud cry of

"_Pervert_!"

She then proceeded to stomp her way home, steam practically coming out of her ears, with Ranma walking fast to try to keep up while being careful not to pass her, knowing that she was seeing red at the moment and afraid to set her off again and end up with a kick of his own. For once, he was playing it smart. And, as things in Nermia had a way of happening, the tables had thus been turned in less than a few minutes time. Irony was ever present as Ranma watched in fear at the rage on Akane's face, the same type of fear that she had not moments ago when his face had been filled with rage,as he remained at her side (or almost her side) the rest of the walk home.

They left Ukyo behind, forgotten. She stood, alone, on the sidewalk, stunned that Ranma had left her without a second glance- the first time in history for her- and wondering what important thing had just happened that she had obviously missed.

end chapter.


	3. chapter 3: The Flames of Hatred

Ranma 1/2- Burning with Jealousy- semi long story- rated T (for violent thoughts and actions on Ranma's part)

summary: Ranma has slowly been burning up with jealousy ever since he's met Akane and other people have been after her- a fact that he was unaware of until it boils over. How can you control your own jealousy? and what if Akane finds out? a RanmaxAkane story, obviously

disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any part of the original storyline or characters. However, this particular fanfiction was my idea, so

before you read: because fanfiction is no longer allowing me to put dashes by themselves (which I use to indicate a change of viewpoint or a long time lapse, etc. (in case you haven't noticed)), I have put in their place two dashes with a letter, number, etc. sandwiched between them. numbers will probably only be used to indicate a change in chapters (before the chapter- for example, the number before the title, that separates the disclaimer and summary from the story). and letters like R, A, Ry, U, S, Mo will be used to indicate change in perspectives (A for Akane, R for Ranma, Ry for Ryoga, etc.). for non-character change, like the perspective of a town or group of towneopleor something, a lower case will be used (example, v) (and for a scene change, I'll probably just write down the scene that it changes to). you don't really need to notice this, though, to follow the story. but I thought it bet to explain why there seem to be random letters in between paragraphs. thank you for taking the time to read this notation, and I hope that you enjoy the story.

-3-

**Chapter Three: The Flames of Hatred- enter Gosenkugi**

Akane felt so _angry_. Not only had Ranma almost beat up Mikado (though if you asked her, he would of deserved it if he _had _managed to _kiss_ her), but he had also ignored her the _minute _Ukyo had come by, (which was even worse) as if he had _completely_ forgotten that she was there!

Akane was aware that Ranma was following her at a safe distance, obviously trying to not upset her further, and it gave her a measure of satisfaction to know that he had decided to follow her rather than continue talk to Ukyo- _the "cute" fiancee_. The fact that he was even nervous around her now, like he was actually scared about what she'd do to him if he wasn't careful, was a small boost to her wounded ego. But she refused to smile about it. She was still really mad that he had ignored her in the first place.

-R-

Ranma was careful not to get in Akane's way the rest of the walk home. The _last_ thing he needed was to have her lash out at him when, for once, she hadn't hit him at all today (so far- a record, he was sure).

It took him a minute or two to realize how stupid he must look, tiptoeing behind Akane like he was. But after taking another glance at her face, he decided that he'd rather look like a fool than make her even more mad at him for acting as if nothing was wrong. For once, he actually had half of an idea _why_ she was mad. He was pretty sure that it had something to do with Mikado. Just thinking about it had a dark scowl crossing his face (of which he was unaware of making). The pervert kiss-a-holic would_ pay_ for that. _No one_ tried to kiss Akane. And if they tried, he'd _make sure_ that they wouldn't succeed. He'd break their lips first.

Ranma was about to gnash his teeth together when he caught another look at Akane. Immediately, his mood deflated and went back to being cautious. _Yikes!_ Now _that_ was a look that could kill.

-A-

They arrived home in silence, and Akane immediately went upstairs to change out of her uniform. The day had so far been tiring at best. She must've been _stupid_ to think that anything had been different about Ranma. She must've just been imagining how he had glared at P-chan yesterday.

A crash was heard downstairs (a rather _loud _crash) and Akane quickly threw on her change of clothes and ran down the steps, hoping that Kasumi didn't drop something and hurt herelf. She stopped at the doorway to find a sight that immediately replaced her worry with pure fury. Well, at least she didn't have to worry that Kasumi was hurt anymore. Though _Ranma_, on the other hand, was about to be. Badly.

In the main room, there was a rather large hole in one of the walls- and Shampoo was in the middle of aid room, hugging Ranma. (and if she had looked a little closer, she would of noticed Ranma's frantic struggle to get away. but Akane, being Akane, didn't see past the point that Shampoo and Ranma were together and touching.)

Akane felt rather than heard the growl escape her lips, and Ranma's head turn so fast towards her that he must of gotten whiplash. He began to stutter and wave his arms as Akane advanced. And then there was a hole in the roof, and Ranma was sailing upwards to the next town (at the very least), as a cry of "Uncute tomboy!" faded into the distance.

Shampoo was left to glare at Akane, who had now directed her anger towards her and was glaring right back.

"Aiyah! What ugly girl _do_!"

"_Ugly_ girl is angry that you just broke another one of our walls! If you're going to destroy them, you should at least _pay_ for the _damage_! We're not rich, you know!"

Shampoo flipped her long purple hair over her shoulder and sniffed, obviously unconcerned about whatever destruction she caused to others' property, or the cost of it.

"Hmph! Kitchen-wrecker just mad that Ranma like Shampoo more!"

"I do not!"

A cry of "Shampoo, where are you!" was heard from the vicincity of the yard. It was Mousse. Shampoo's head spun around towards the sound of the voice, an irritated look on her face replacing her smug one. She turned back to Akane with a scowl.

"Shampoo have no time to talk you now. Resteraunt very busy." And with that, the amazon was gone.

Akane sighed to herself as the sounds of Mousse calling Shampoo drew closer. Opening the sliding door, she called out to him.

"If you're looking for Shampoo, she just left, Mousse."

"Ah, Akane Tendo. Thank you." The chinese boy bowed slightly towards her before leaping into the skies, calling out and searching for "his beloved Shampoo".

Akane watched the boy go, listening to his voice fade into the distance, and sighed again. They were so much alike. Both of them hoping for just a little attention from the person in their lives that gave everyone else a piece of them and nothing to them. It wasn't- wasn't like she... _loved_... Ranma. But he didn't have to ignore her like he always did. The only time he even bothered to acknowledge her was when she was angry and about to hit him. Remembering his and Shampoo's hug moments ago, Akane felt her fists clenching tightly enough to leave little half-circle marks on her palms from her nails, suddenly wishing that she had hit him harder. Next time, she wouldn't hold back.

-R-

Ranma arrived home about half an hour later. He had been chased by Kodachi, fallen into a backyard pond, and been chased by Kuno. Deciding to walk in through the side entrance (in the backyard. hopefully, Akane wouldn't see him come in that way), Ranma walked around the house, only to find that they apparently had a visitor. If you could call Gosunkugi a visitor, that is.

The voodoo obsessed boy was skulking around the yard, alternately muttering profanities to Ranma and praise to Akane, unaware that one of the subjects of his talk was actually there.

Suddenly, the boy reeled back and slapped a straw doll to the yard tree, hammering it in place furiously with a hammer and nail while shouting "Ranma, you slime!". Ranma looked on, not sure whether to be amused or disgusted, or...

The sound of the door opening alerted Ranma to the fact that they were no longer alone.

"What's going on here?" Akane asked, her eyes looking around the yard. They landed on Ranma, and he saw as well as felt her eyes grow cold.

"Oh, hello again. Back so soon?"

He could tell that she was obviously still angry at him for earlier. Though why she got mad at him for what Shampoo did, he had no idea. Still, it was best to tread cautiously, just in case she felt the need to hit him again. It wouldn't be the first time she sent him sailing through the air more than once in a day. It still surprised him that she could do it at all, even though she was still a lot weaker than him.

"A-Akane Ten-Tendo!" Gosuncugi's exclamation of complete adoration and awe broke through Ranma's thoughts, bringing him back to the present with an unpleasant thud.

He turned to see that the boy wore a look that matched his voice, as he stared at Akane as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Immediately, Ranma was annoyed. And he grew more so as Akane turned her gaze towards the voodoo boy and away from him, and her gaze grew less cold (of course, it was because she wasn't mad at Gosunkugi, but Ranma didn't seem to realize that).

"Oh. Gosunkugi. Hello."

"H-hello... A-Akane Tendo."

Ranma felt his fists clench and unclench almost sporadically as Akane smiled at the boy kindly. She shouldn't be doing that. It only encouraged Gosunkugi and his out of place feelings for her. Couldn't she see that? But _no_, she was smiling at him as if she was oblivious to the whole thing (which she was).

Ranma felt his aura flare, and he took a step closer to Gosunkugi. That guy didn't _deserve _to get a smile from Akane, the creep! Suddenly, a jolly and annoying voice broke through Ranma's thoughts, calling him.

"Ranma, my boy! What's the meaning of this?"

It was his pop, Genma Saotome. And from the look of things, he was drunk again. His face was a blotchy red and he was swaying on his feet. Whatever emotion Ranma had been feeling before turned to disgust at his father. If he had ever thought of drinking before in his life, or considered drinking later on in life, the image of his father like this would forever prevent him. The last thing he'd needed would be to be as unaware as his father was when he hit the bottle. A martial artist should always be aware of his surroundings and ready for battle. Not out of it like Genma obviously was.

"Your aura is mad, son. A martial artist should-should always be caaaalm and-hic- relaxed." he ended on a content sigh that told Ranma that he was _way _too relaxed as it was. Ranma grimaced as Genma leaned closer to him. He could smell the sake on his old man's breath.

"Otherwise, you'll end up hurting yourself." he added on a philosophical tone, wagging his index finger at Ranma.

Unable to stand his fathers drunken wisdom anymore, or Gosunkugi mooning over Akane, he pushed past Genma and stalked towards the dojo.

-A-

Akane watched Ranma walk away, no longer mad at him- too worried to be. His stride tense and steps quick. She had never seen him so... uptight before. Even when he was fighting, he always kept himself loose, and his steps light. But now he was strung tight enough that he looked like he could explode at any moment. What had brought about his abnormal behavior?

She watched him stride towards the dojo, wondering if she had been right after all. Well, if something was up she'd find out about it.

-R-

Sweat dripped down Ranmas nose as he went through another kanta. It was hours later, and he was still tense. The memory of his father and Gosunkugi was as fresh in his mind as it was when it had happened. He couldn't get rid of it. I haunted him, driving him on and on, unable to rest his mind. And Akane...

The memory of her smiling at the voodoo kid had his blood boiling. He clenched his teeth tightly together and his arm shot out with renewed force, renewed energy.

Pain shot through his arm, and Ranma winced at the sudden feeling. Slowly, he brought his arm back in towards his body, and held onto it with his free hand. The limb tingled with fading hurt, but Ranma knew that if he moved it too much, it'd hurt again. A sprain. He hadn't gotten a sprain in years. Since he was an unexperienced kid, still learning from his pop.

It was his own fault, he conceded glumly. Letting an unknown emotion drive him so tense that he hurt himself. He should've been smarter. Shouldn't of decided to try to work off his anger, which he couldn't even figure out why he had.

"Ranma?"

He turned towards the voice, and Akane, who was standing at the doorway.

"Akane."

Her eyes looked over him leaving a strange sensation tingling through him. Finally, her eyes landed on his arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked, though by her voice, she already had guessed as much. She shifted and he realized that she was holding the first aid kid.

"I thought that you might need this, after you stormed off like that earlier and didn't return." she explained, holding up the box slightly in a sort of shrug. She stepped into the dojo and up to him, eying his arm with concern.

"Are you hurt?"

Her soft voice, at odds with her earlier tone, relieved him. She wasn't angry with him anymore. For the first time in hours, his muscles began to relax. And Ranma became aware that more than his arm hurt. His leg muscles, arms muscles, and feet and hands hurt. And his neck too.

His other hand went up to rub the back of said neck trying to relieve the strain he had put it through. His eyes were on the floor, unsure what to say to her, when the first aid kit came into view. He looked up to see Akane with a wrap of bandages in her hands, unwrapping them as she spoke.

"Your arm please."

Ranma just stared at her, and Akane let out a frustrated breath.

"Give me your arm."

Her scowl as she stared up into his face made his stick out his arm before he had really thought about it. He could've wrapped it himself, and if he had thought about it he would've said no, but Akane's demand brooked no argument. And he didn't want to anger her again so soon.

The minute her hand touched his wrist to turn his arm, Ranma felt a tingle. He almost jerked his arm back, but stopped himself in time. She would take it the wrong way.

"What's wrong with you lately?" she asked, her head down on her task. "You haven't been yourself."

"I've fine." Ranma snorted, with his usual confidence in his voice. But he felt anything but. He wasn't feeling fine. But he also didn't know why. And he didn't want Akane to know that either.

She looked up at him, and Ranma saw the doubt in her eyes. He wanted to say something, something to make her trust him, trust in him, but he wouldn't be telling the truth.

"I'm fine."

-A-

Akane looked up into Ranma eyes, which has softened at his last sentence. She couldn't seem to look away from him. Why was he looking at her like that? She-

Her thoughts were cut short by movement. Ranma's face seemed closer than before. In fact, it _was_ closer than before. And moving closer. In fact, it looked like he was about to...

-end chapter-


	4. chapter 4: Heat Expanding

Ranma 1/2- Burning with Jealousy- semi long story- rated T (for violent thoughts and actions on Ranma's part)

summary: Ranma has slowly been burning up with jealousy ever since he's met Akane and other people have been after her- a fact that he was unaware of until it boils over. How can you control your own jealousy? and what if Akane finds out? a RanmaxAkane story, obviously

disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any part of the original storyline or characters. However, this particular fanfiction was my idea, so

before you read: numbers stand for chapter change. letters stand for change in perspective (ex. A for Akane R for Ranma, Ry for Ryoga, etc. if it's a group, like a village, v), and words stand for change in scene (ex. Tendo residence) (if i don't already use a character perspective change)

to my readers: to Pattie6485, thanks for the great complement, too. The idea that you like my story enough to want to kill me for stopping made me so happy (and no, I'm not crazy). I'm sorry for making you wait for the last chapter, and for this one. and to Pop Dragon, I'm glad that you can't seem to get you fill of my story. You don't know how happy that made me to read that. I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying it so much. :) and to Twilight, you don't have to wish. I did like your review. And you're right, Gosunkugi isn't really that popular of a character. But there's only so many regular suitors for Akane that I can think of. If you want to suggest someone, I'd be more than happy to try to put him in my fanfiction. Also, I'm really glad that you like my story so much. The complement made me giddy. :) Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, and to everyone who read. I can't say how happy I am for all the attention. Think of me like a puppy around a crowd of people who all want my attention, and you'll get the idea. :) I don't plan to keep you from my story any longer. Keep reading!

-4-

**Chapter Four: Heat Expanding- enter Happosai**

It looked like he was about to... kiss her.

Akane panicked, and let out an ear-piercing scream, shoving him away with enough force to knock him into the dojo wall. He fell to the ground in a slump, a groan escaping from his throat.

"What were you trying to do, you pervert! Wrap your _own _bandages!"

And the she stormed off in a huff.

-R-

Ranma watched her retreat from his upside-down position. What was up with _her_? He hadn't done nothin'!

-A-

It wasn't until the next morning that Akane (who had cooled down since her last encounter with Ranma) admitted to herself that she hadn't been hallucinating about Ranma's strange behavior after all. Of course, there was last night to consider. But the biggest, undeniable proof all started when Happosai returned from his week long "training trip" from the hot springs Osaka...

It was on her way to breakfast when Happosai had come out of nowhere, rocketing in her direction with a speed she wouldn't be able to avoid, a cry of "Sweeto! I'm home! Let me have a welcoming hug in your bosom!"

Obviously, Akane screamed. And immediately, she felt a strong hand grab her upper arm and pull her out of the way. Momentarily disoriented by the speed of the displacement, Akane blinked several times to get her surroundings. As her sight returned, she heard voices talking. It was Happosai and... Ranma.

"Ranma! Now why did you have to ruin my fun? Show some respect to your elders."

"And what about respect to _Akane_?"

Ranma's cold voice made Akane pause, and what he had said took awhile to sink in. Respect? For her? He was telling _Happosai _to respect her?

She blinked again and her vision returned to normal. Ranma was... glaring at Happosai, his arms crossed, staring down their father's mentor. Happosai glared up at Ranma, annoyed, arms out at his sides and hands balled into fists, his legs braced apart- his normal stance when arguing with someone. But he didn't look serious. Not like Ranma.

"You don't care, do you? How do you think Akane feels about you groping her?" the tone in his voice was almost lethal. But Happosai didn't seem fazed by it. That made one of them. Akane felt her legs close to trembling at Ranma's complete 180 from his normal carefree personality.

"Oh come on, Ranma my boy. It's all for fun. No harm done."

"I don't think that you groping my fiancee is _fun_, Happosai."

Akane was so shocked at what Ranma said that she almost missed the expression on the old man's face. He looked as surprised as she was that Ranma had actually called him by his name. And he had called Akane his _fiancee_- something that he had only done once before. When Mikado and Azusa were fighting them and Mikado had tried to kiss her.

Happosai stared at Ranma for a bit, then he just sighed and shook his head.

"It doesn't become you, Ranma."

"What doesn't become me?"

But Happosai just patted his leg and shook his head again. Then he turned to Akane.

"See you later, Akane."

And then he ran off, leaving Akane and Ranma alone.

"Um... Ranma?" Akane asked, after he didn't speak. He looked at her, and she realized that he had a distant look in his eyes, as if he was thinking about something deeply. It was a look she never expected to see on him, and considering that he had been madder than she had ever seen him only minutes ago, it made her wonder exactly what he could be thinking so intently about.

Slowly, his eyes lost their distant look.

"What, Akane?"

She blinked at his voice. He sounded so... normal. But obviously he wasn't, because Happosai had noticed something too.

Akane shook her head.

"Nothing."

-R-

He was strolling home from the store later that day with the box of crackers that Kasumi had wanted him to get when he heard the most frightening sound in the world.

Ranma's whole body seemed to freeze, and he felt something rub against his leg, followed by a deep, vibrating purr. He looked down slowly, and came face to face with hie worst nightmare- a cat. Why was it that whatever it was something/one he hated or feared most, it always appeared around him the most frequently (his proof- Kuno, cold water, cats)?

Suddenly, something bumped up against his other leg. Ranma turned his head, slowly, and almost had a heart attack when he saw another cat. Both... purring...

Ranma felt his world go black.

-A-

"Pervert!"

She chased after the lecher with a bamboo practice sword, determined to hit him. He had her favorite bra! Happosai would_ pay_ for that.

She heard a meow and skid to a halt. A cat. If she didn't get it out of the house soon, before Ranma returned...

Akane followed the meow to the main room. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved that it wasn't a cat or unhappy, because Ranma in neko form was there, which meant that he had already been scared by one.

The Ranma-neko padded over to her as soon as he saw her and began to rub up against her legs. It was an odd feeling, feeling his hair on her bare skin like that. When his head rubbed a bit too hight and pushed the hem of her skirt a bit, Akane immediately tugged it back down before he pushed it too high. She couldn't scold him, because he didn't even know what he was doing. But she didn't want to flash her panties to anyone- even if the only one in the room was Ranma, and he was acting like a cat and wouldn't care one way or the other. It was the principle of the matter

As Ranma came back around to her from, Akane bent down a bit to pet his head. He purred and pushed up into her palm. _How cute. _She couldn't help but smile. Ranma in neko form wasn't so bad. He was... cute. Affectionate. More likable. And much more easy to approach.

Ranma looked up at her and meowed. She stared into his eyes, and saw... Ranma. But he was looking at her with warm feelings- not gloating or teasing. Cat feelings. She sighed, not sure if it was depressed or tired, or disappointed.

Suddenly, Happosai entered the room.

"Well, doesn''t this make a cozy sight." He said, waving her bra in his hand as he looked to the side.

"Hey! Give me back my bra!" Akane left neko-Ramna to stalk towards the old man. Suddenly, A loud angry yowl from behind made her stop.

Akane turned back to see neko-Ranma prowling towards Happosai, his stare focused and mean. A dark aura seemed to surround him, and he pounced so suddenly and quickly that Akane couldn't react. Happosai did, though, avioding Ranma just in time.

"Ah, Ranma my boy. Home so soon?"

Neko-Ranma hissed in reply and pounced again, one hand out to swipe at Happosai with his invisible claws. The a bit of the front of the old man's gi gave way and tore.

"Woah there, Ranma." Happosai lept a few paces away and shook the bra tauntingly at neko-Ranma. "Come and get it!"

Neko-Ranma crouched low and jumped. As Happosai turned a fake left and the a right, Ranma's "paw" shot out and hit him. Happosai somersaulted midair and landed several paces away again.

"Ho!"

Akane watched, unwilling to interfere, as Ranma continued to hiss his fury and finally, grabbed her bra away and knocked Happosai through the roof. He padded back over to her, bra still in his mouth, and nudged her legs. The unexpected hard push had her falling onto her butt, and neko-Ranma immediately curled up into her lap,. He nuzzled his cheek into her leg and purred, her bra dropping to said leg. He lowered his head and snuggled with it and promptly fell asleep.

She didn't know what to make of it. It was the weirdest sight- Ranma sleeping with her bra. And despite what she said, she would of never been able to imagine this.

She tried to shift and the sleeping neko-Ranma let out a sort of growl. Sighing, she leaned back on one hand and raised her other hand to stroke his hair. The black locks were soft, and neko-Ranma began to purr again.

Akane couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. She really did like him best like this.

-H-

Happosai practically skipped on his way to his panty raid that night, cackling like mad and unable to help himself. He couldn't believe it! It was too good to be true. Ranma was finally acting like a fiance should. He was finally getting jealous about all the other guys around Akane.

The old man paused in his thoughts as a problem surfaced in his mind. Ranma wasn't the emotional sort. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Maybe the boy would need a little help.

Happosai nodded his head. Yeah, he could do that. And besides, if he helped Ranma, he'd have plenty of chances to grope Akane.

A lecherous grin spread on his face, and he began skipping again. Oh, what fun, what fun!

-N(Nermia)-

That night, the residents of Nermia were filled with shivers of fear as a strange cackling was hear throughout the area. And the next morning, all of the women's underwear was gone from outside.

-end chapter.

-end of chapter notations: I know that no one really believes that Happosai will really "help" in any way, and just to tell you, you're right. If anyone has any suggestions for other guys for Ranma to be jealous of, please tell me. I have Dr. Tofu coming up, and Shinnosuke, if I can find a way to put him in, plus Hiroshi and Daisuke. But that's it. So if you can't think of anyone else, this story'll be ending in about four chapters (or possibly sooner). If that's fine with you, you can tell me too. But I can only stretch it on as far as I have people. Well, Happosai will always be there, but who really wants to read about him harassing Akane for chapters and chapters? I can get Ryoga again, and Kuno possibly, but I don't want to repeat too much. Any suggestion on anything else is fine too. And thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews I've been getting. :)


	5. chapter 5: Jealousy Consumes

Ranma 1/2-Burning with Jealousy- semi long story- rated T (for violent thoughts and actions on Ranma's part)

summary: Ranma has slowly been burning up with jealousy ever since he's met Akane and other people have been after her- a fact that he was unaware of until it boils over. How can you control your own jealousy? and what if Akane finds out? a RanmaxAkane story, obviously

disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any part of the original storyline or characters. However, this particular fanfiction was my idea, so please don't try to claim it.

before you read: numbers stand for chapter change. letters stand for change in perspective (ex. A for Akane R for Ranma, Ry for Ryoga, etc. if it's a group, like a village, v), and words stand for change in scene (ex. Tendo residence) (if I don't already use a character perspective change)

to my readers: Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, and to everyone who read. :) Especially everyone who gave me suggestions and mentioned other characters that I could put in here to make Ranma jealous. If I take all your suggestions, this story will be a good 15 to 20 chapters long, at least. (Which I think would be great, by the way.) Also, a lot of readers seemed to really like Neko-Ranma. Just to all of you, I will be adding neko-Ranma in again later on too, so watch for it (which does not mean that he'll necessarily be in this chapter).

Also, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this chapter is so late in updating. I promise the next one won't take so long. Also, I apoligize for it being a bit short.

Okay, I don't plan to keep you from my story any longer. Read on!

-5-

**Chapter Five: Jealousy Consumes- enter Dr. Tofu**

Akane coughed for the third time at the table as they ate their breakfast.

"Akane, are you okay?" Kasumi asked, concerned.

"Yeah. (cough cough) I'm fine."

Ranma looked over at her, the look on his face clearly saying he didn't believe her. She decided to ignore him.

"I don't think so, Akane. It sounds like you have a cold."

It would figure, Akane thought. Neko-Ranma had stayed asleep on her lap for a good few hours, and the floor _had_ been a bit drafty.

"I'm _fine_." she reassured her eldest sister, waving her off with a hand. "It's nothing."

But a few hours later, Akane was ready to call herself a liar.

-R-

He looked over at her for the fifth time in class. Akane may have said that she was fine, but there was no way that coughing that much was normal for a healthy person. He didn't realize that his concern must've shown on his features until he noticed that Ukyo was looking over at him with a strange look on _her_ face. Immediately he looked away from Akane. He didn't understand it himself. It was just a cold.

-after school-

He walked next to her, on the fence. With each step, he had to keep telling himself not to glance over and make sure that she was okay. She was _fine_. Just a little bit sick. He didn't know _how_ she had gotten sick, but it didn't matter. Really. It didn't.

He had walked two steps before he realized that Akane had changed directions. Some martial artist _he _was.

"Akane, where're ya goin'?"

"To Dr. Tofu's. I'm going to see if I can get something for this cough." she replied, and, as if to punctuate her remark, she coughed again. She didn't turn to look at him when she said it, and he noticed that her steps started to speed up. Ranma increased his steps to match her speed. Her hurry reminded him of something unpleasant that he had forgotten, but for some reason appeared in his head now.

Akane use to be in love with Dr. Tofu. She wasn't just using her cough as an excuse to see him, was she? She was over the guy by now... wasn't she? His fists clenched at his side almost unconsciously and his eyes narrowed. How could she? She said that she was over him. And she was... right?

-A-

They reached Dr. Tofu's clinic in record time. She was surprised that Ranma hadn't objected or had just gone home without her. As for herself, she had known that she had to get there before the hour was up, give or take a few minutes. Kasumi was suppose to drop by the clinic after she finished her shopping to give the doctor something, and then Dr. Tofu would be completely useless to help her.

She smiled to herself a bit at that. He was so in love with her older sister. It was sweet, if not a bit inconvenient, considering his profession.

"Dr. Tofu?" she called as she slid open the front door, Ranma a step behind her. "Are you in?"

"Ah. hello there, Akane. Ranma." the doctor nodded his head to each of them, coming from his checkup room. "How are you today?"

"I think I might have a cold. I've been coughing all day. Do you have something that I can take to get better? I 'd rather not have to deal with it and miss school. Or have it get worse."

"Of course. Let me just give you a quick checkup to make sure that it's nothing more serious than a cold and I can give you some medicine."

She followed him into the checkup room, and it wasn't until she turned around that she realized that Ranma was right next to her. She almost ran right into him.

She huffed. The coughed. Since when did he decide stand so close to her? Did he want to get sick?

-R-

Ranma couldn't stop himself from hovering near Akane as she was examined. It wasn't that he didn't _trust _Dr. Tofu but... for some reason, having the guy so close to Akane bothered him.

Ranma had never felt as relieved as he did the moment the examination was over.

"You were right, Akane. It was just a cold." Dr. Tofu said, putting away his stethoscope. "And thank goodness for that. There's been a bit of the flu going around recently, and I'd hate for you to get it. I'll get your medicine right away."

"Thank you, doctor." Akane said, and smiled at him.

Instantly, Ranma felt something dark shoot though his heart, so sudden and painful that he almost clutched his chest. She hadn't smiled like that all day, and now... she was smiling at Tofu! He had to consciously stop himself from gritting his teeth and clenching his fist in reaction.

The moment that Ranma realized that he wasn't just angry, but that he wanted to _punch_ Dr. Tofu, he immediately turned on his heels and walked out of the room. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he couldn't hit someone for no reason.

But still...

he grit his teeth in frustration

still... it took all he had not to turn right back around with every step he took and attack the doctor.

Something was definitely wrong with him.

-A-

She watched Dr. Tofu move away to the counter to prepare her medicine and turned to say something to Ranma, glad that her cold wasn't worse that it appeared, only to realize that he was no longer there.

-R-

Akane caught up with him outside the clinic.

"Ranma! Where are you going?"

He didn't look at her. He was afraid to look at her.

"Ranma, are you okay?"

He paused then.

"Akane... I think that there's something wrong with me. Maybe you shouldn't be near me for awhile."

He started to walk away.

"Ranma? Ranma!" she was calling after him, her voice becoming increasingly worried. He understood why. This wasn't how he normally acted. Even he could see that. And because he wasn't acting normal, he couldn't be too close to her. She might get hurt. And he didn't ever want her to be hurt again. The memory of Saffron was still fresh in his mind. It would be frighteningly easy to kill Akane, considering the difference between her power level and Saffron's.

So he kept walking, despite her calls to him. He wouldn't run away from everything, but he couldn't be close to her until he found out what was wrong. He didn't want to, was afraid, that he'd feel an urge to hurt her, like he had with Tofu. And the thought of laying a hand on her like that left a sour feeling in his gut.

-A-

She watched him go, confused, slightly annoyed and... strangely sad. Was he saying... goodbye?

Ranma continued to walk away, leaving Akane behind, until he was out of sight.

'Ranma... where are you going?...'

-end chapter.

end chapter notations: so Ranma needs a bit of time alone from Akane. But will it be enough? Sorry agian that this chanpter was so short, but if I continued it, Ranma leaving like that would have that much less of an impact. Promise that I'll update sooner next time though.


	6. chapter 6: Balancing On the Edge

Ranma 1/2-**Burning with Jealousy**- semi long story- rated T (for violent thoughts and actions on Ranma's part)

summary: Ranma has slowly been burning up with jealousy ever since he's met Akane and other people have been after her- a fact that he was unaware of until it boils over. How can you control your own jealousy? and what if Akane finds out? a RanmaxAkane story, obviously

disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any part of the original storyline or characters. However, this particular fanfiction was my idea, so please don't try to claim it.

before you read: numbers stand for chapter change. letters stand for change in perspective (ex. A for Akane R for Ranma, Ry for Ryoga, etc. if it's a group, like a village, v), and words stand for change in scene (ex. Tendo residence) (if I don't already use a character perspective change or if it's not stated in the following parts)

to my readers: As promised, here's the next chapter. Thank you for all the great reviews. If it weren't for you guys, writing this wouldn't be nearly as fun! :)

ps. this was a suggested read from one of my reviewers a while back and I forgot about it for a bit because I had been busy then, but I looked it up recently and I'm glad it's still posted. Although I wouldn't exactly say that I'd have Ranma deal with Ryoga this way, the story was great and I highly recommend it to all of you! (it's a short oneshot, so it's not like it'll take that long either) it's "Ryoga for dinner" by burgerbecky. Again, I say, great story. Read it if you get the chance. :) I have SuzyQ001 to thank for suggesting the story to me.

Okay, I don't plan to keep you from my story any longer. Read on!

-6-

**Chapter Six: Balancing On the Edge of A Precipice- enter Hiroshi and Daisuke**

Akane stared out the window from her desk in her room, lost in thought. Ranma had gone home ahead of her, and hadn't spoken three words to her since. He had done what he had said and stayed away from her. But he hadn't gone away, for which Akane felt alternately glad for and confused about.

Why on earth was Ranma acting so strange? It had been going on for too long, too. He had never acted like this before. Never...

She sighed, depressed, and not fully sure she understood why. Ranma had said that he needed some time away from her, that she shouldn't be near him for awhile. But, how long was 'awhile'?

She got up from her chair and fell backwards onto her bed, staring at the ceiling, though not really seeing it, her thoughts too focused inward.

_Ranma... Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?_

-R-

"Akane!"

One of the girls tossed the basketball to Akane, who caught it neatly.

"Got it!"

She dribbled it down the court, and tossed it to another teammate, laughing as she did it and obviously having fun.

Ranma watched from the sidelines, sitting with Hiroshi and Daisuke. They were in gym class, playing basketball, but he didn't feel in the mood to participate. He watched the short-haired girl, focused, as his friends chatted to either side of him. Neither seemed to be aware that he wasn't actually listening to them.

It was a blessing in disguise, he thought, as his eyes followed Akane as she ran across the court, waving her arms for a pass. He felt more calm now than he had in awhile. Which was odd, because he normally didn't like to not be noticed by someone. But for right now, all he wanted was solitude. And whether they knew it or not, Hiroshi and Daisuke were giving him just that.

He sighed softly, content, until he was brought out of his thoughts- by Hiroshi and Daisuke.

"Wow. She's really good."

"Yeah. That's her tenth basket today."

Ranma turned to them, an uneasy feeling beginning to settle in his stomach.

"Who, Akane?" he asked them.

_Were they talking about her?_

The two boys looked at him for a few seconds, before grinning.

"Yeah, Akane. You know, your fiancée?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?"

Ranma silently, and slowly, shook his head no. He had been, but he wouldn't tell them that. And he was afraid of the feeling that had begun a small, slow burn in his gut as his two friends continued to talk to him. He absently shifted positions, putting a bit of pressure on his stomach inconspicuously to try to ease the ache, but it didn't help.

"You're lucky, man." Daisuke said, still looking at him. "How'd you end up with a girl like her?"

"She's cute, isn't she? You lucky dog." Hiroshi elbowed Ranma in the side, and Ranma felt himself tense a bit at his friends' words, the burning in his gut accompanied with a now slightly squeezing pressure in his chest.

"Yeah. A real knockout." Daisuke added, turning his head and staring at Akane.

Feeling the sudden heat rush through him, Ranma quickly stood up and strode away.

"Ranma?" he heard his friends call after him.

"Bathroom." he called back, as a way of explanation. But the truth was, he just needed to get away. Away from them... and away from Akane...

Because, the truth was, he had been torn between hitting Daisuke for staring at Akane, and yelling at Akane for letting Daisuke stare at her. And he wasn't sure which would have been worse.

-A-

She was laughing, running back across the court, when she caught a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning mid-stride, Akane saw Ranma get up and leave his spot on the ground. She stopped running, as her friends and classmates ran past, still playing.

_What was he up to now?_

"Akane! Come on, pay attention! Are you playing or not?"

She turned to find that she was standing on the wrong side of the court, and her teammates were looking at her, waiting. Akane felt her face heat up from embarrassment.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm coming!"

She took one last look at the door that Ranma had walked out of, before turning back to the game and stealing the ball back. Ranma was acting weird. But she'd have to leave it for now. Right now, she needed all her concentration on the game.

-R-

He had just finished washing his face in the inside school faucet in an attempt to cool his head when he heard the girls pass by. They were laughing and chatting and, judging by their clothes, coming form the gym to go to the bathroom, which was next to the faucet. As they passed him, he caught some of their conversation.

"Akane's such a tomboy, isn't she?" girl 1 said.

"Yeah. But she's really nice, and all." girl 2 replied.

"Yeah. And even though she could beat us all up, she's not conceited or anything." girl 1 added.

"Sigh. If she were a boy, I'd totally ask her out." girl 3 swooned.

"Hahaha. You're a weirdo! Akane already has someone that she likes!" girl 2 admonished.

"Yeah. You know. It's that guy. He-" girl 1 added.

Ranma, who had been clenching his fist tightly in the towel that he had used to dry his face, couldn't take it anymore. He bolted from the faucet, running as fast as he could to get away from them.

The girls stared after his retreating form, and the dust trail that he left behind, in stunned surprise.

"Hey, wasn't that Akane's fiancé?" girl 1 asked.

"What a weirdo." girl 2 said.

"Yeah. I don't know what she sees in him." girl 3 added.

-

He didn't stop running until he had reached the boys locker room.

Ranma opened the door and sat down on one of the benches. Gym class still had a few minutes left, so he'd be alone, at least for awhile.

Letting out a breath, he slumped over, head bowed, mentally exhausted. He hadn't realized that hearing girl chatter would upset him so much. When they had mentioned Akane, he had immediately keyed into every word that they said. And what more, when he had heard that one girl's comment about wanting to date Akane, he had nearly lost it. Of course, that was nothing compared to what he felt when one of the others mentioned the guy that Akane liked. _Who could that be?_

Ranma ran a hand through the top of his hair, from bangs to the base of his pigtail.

Whoever he was, Ranma hoped that he never found out his name. He still didn't know why he was acting this way, but he had a sneaking suspicion that if he ever found the guy, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from hurting him. Severely.

Ranma was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. The guys from the gym were coming in. Class must be ending.

Hiroshi and Daisuke came over to him immediately.

"Hey, Ranma. We were wondering where you went." one said.

"Yeah. Did you really go to the bathroom, or were you here the whole time?" the other commented.

"No, I went to the bathroom." Ranma smiled at them. "I just didn't want to go back to class."

"Man, you're so lucky."

"Yeah. if one of us did it, we'd be in deep trouble. But you know, with you being a martial artist and all, its not like you need to practice anyway. And they even let you wear regular clothes while we're stuck in uniforms."

"Yeah, you're so lucky."

Ranma smiled at them again, but didn't answer, before getting up and heading to his locker to change out of his gym clothes.

If only they knew what trouble being a martial artist got him into.

-

He and Akane walked home in silence, neither looking at each other or talking. He knew that he wasn't imagining the tense silence between them. After saying that to Akane last night, who could blame her? This morning had been the same thing. He wouldn't of wanted to talk to her if she had pushed him away like he had done to her. But he really couldn't stand the silence a minute longer. It was killing him.

He had to speak.

"Er... So... Who won? In the game in the gym, I mean."

Akane looked at him, studying his face with a look that seemed to be searching for something. Ranma had to consciously stop himself from squirming. He didn't know why he felt nervous, or what he thought she'd see on his face, but he struggled to keep it as blank as possible until she turned away.

"Why would you care? You weren't watching." she replied, her gaze now straight ahead. Her voice sounded almost monotone, if it wasn't for the undercurrent of anger, which Ranma was too oblivious to notice.

Ranma felt irritation rising in him, as fast as it always did whenever Akane ignored him.

"I did so!" he replied back, his voice sounding defensive, as it always did whenever he felt that he had to prove something to her.

"Did not! You were so bored that you left the gym! I saw you!"

Irked, Ranma jumped off the fence to land in from of her, standing face-to-face with her.

"Listen. I watched. You were doing really well. I saw you play."

Akane, who had stopped walking the second he had blocked her path, stared at him for a minute before dismissing him and walking around him.

"Yeah right. Except for now, you haven't looked at me all day."

"Hey! I-"

Ranma cut himself off, watching her retreating back. He was too embarrassed to tell her that he'd been watching her all day, that he had been thinking of nothing else except what he had said to her last night. But he couldn't tell her. He didn't want to risk hurting her, like he had wanted to hurt Dr. Tofu and, today, those girls and his friends. Until he figured out why he was acting like this, he had to keep his distance.

Ranma began to follow Akane at a slow pace, never letting his eyes leave her back.

His friends thought that being a martial artist was so great. But they didn't have to deal with the thought of what would happen to someone if they lost control and hit them.

-A-

She felt the silence like a grip, slowly choking her as it tightened around her throat. Ranma had tried to talk to her, and they ended up arguing like they normally did.

Except that it hadn't been a normal fight. He had seemed tense, like he was hiding something, and when she had walked away, instead of running after her like he normally did to continue bickering, he just walked home behind her, quiet.

She had felt her mood lift when he had first spoken, hoping that he had gotten over whatever he had been feeling last night. But he acted more like he just wanted her to think that everything was fine, when he actually wasn't. Ranma was a horrible actor. Which was good, especially now, because if he had been better, she would have never even known something was wrong. It wasn't like he would tell her.

Akane felt a slight tightening in her chest, and had to resist the urge to bring her hand to the spot and try to press on it to relieve the ache, even though she knew it wouldn't work. She could try to fool herself into thinking it was her lunch, but Akane knew that she was worried.

-R-

He was downstairs reading a manga, or trying to, when he heard a sound outside.

Ranma froze, his ears straining to hear. Again, a sound came, from the back near the pond. He glanced briefly at the stairs, which led to upstairs, where Akane had gone to take a bath a few minutes ago. They weren't expecting anyone. But then again, they never were when someone arrived.

Sighing, Ranma got up from the floor. Hopefully, it was just Ukyo, or Shampoo, or someone. They didn't need another intruder, especially with no one around except Kasumi in the kitchen, Nabiki in her room, and Akane in the bath (Mr. Tendo and Stupid Pops had gone out to drink).

He walked to the back door, sliding it open to see who was there, only to pause at the sight of someone near the pond, dunking a bucket in the water.

-Ry-

Ryoga stood up, outside the back of the Tendo residence, a bucket now filled with cold water held in his right hand. He lifted it over his head to change, because surely Akane missed him after he had accidentally gotten lost on his way to the living room and would be happy to see him.

Suddenly, a menacing voice spoke from behind him.

"Ryoga... What do you think you're doing?"

-end chapter.

end chapter notes: as always, sorry it took so long. But here it is, finally. So... tell me what you thought of it.


	7. chapter 7: Going Overboard

Ranma 1/2-**Burning with Jealousy**- semi long story- rated T (for violent thoughts and actions on Ranma's part)

summary: Ranma has slowly been burning up with jealousy ever since he's met Akane and other people have been after her- a fact that he was unaware of until it boils over. How can you control your own jealousy? and what if Akane finds out? a RanmaxAkane story, obviously

disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any part of the original storyline or characters. However, this particular fanfiction was my idea, so please don't try to claim it.

before you read: numbers stand for chapter change. letters stand for change in perspective (ex. A for Akane R for Ranma, Ry for Ryoga, etc. if it's a group, like a village, v), and words stand for change in scene (ex. Tendo residence) (if I don't already use a character perspective change)

to my readers: the time is fast approaching when Ranma will discover why he feels so uptight all the time. Are you excited? Also, I'm so so so so SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I didn't even realize that I hadn't posted this chapter until much later on. I honestly thought that it had already been posted. Okay, enough apologizing. You all want to read, right? I'll let you to your work. :) (again, sorry)

-7-

**Chapter Seven: Going Overboard**

He had been thinking about Akane and how much she must miss him, er... P-chan, as he dipped a bucket into the Tendo pond. It had taken him quite a while to find the place again, and he knew she must be worried about him... er... P-chan.

As he smiled, thinking about how she would greet him (P-chan), he heard a voice speak from behind him.

"Ryoga... What do you think you're doing?"

Ryoga froze at the sound of the voice. It took him a minute to recognize it, unused to the sound of menace in the normally cheerful tone.

He turned slowly, afraid to make any sudden movements, for some reason feeling that he had to tread cautiously. And even though Ryoga didn't have much of a sense of danger (being the monstrously strong and extremely dense person that he was), he wasn't deaf.

Nor was he blind. The minute that he laid eyes on Ranma, he was glad that he had decided to be careful.

The aura the seemed to pour out of the young martial artist was red, and blazing so hotly that it made the lost boy wonder how he had failed to sense it behind him before Ranma had spoken.

Even though he had never felt it before for this individual, for the first time in his life, Ryoga felt a small shiver of fear go down his spine at the expression on Ranma's face.

He felt the bucket in his hand, but didn't risk loosing eye contact with Ranma. It didn't seem like a wise idea.

Of course, the lost boy knew how his rival felt about him using his Jusenkyo curse the way he did, and there was no doubt as to what he had been planning on doing, either.

Ryoga struggled to remain as still as possible as Ranma's eyes bore into his. The pigtailed boy's right hand flexed, as if wanting to grasp something- or curl into a fist.

Though he had never seen him this mad before, Ryoga knew that Ranma was indeed furious- and it was all directed at him.

This was not good.

-H-

He planted the firecrackers with care, his years of experience with the little things working to his advantage. The boy may think that he finally found some backbone, but you don't talk to your elders like that and get away with it. Woo-ee! Just wait until that young upstart gets a glimpse of beauteous Akane in all of her glory! He won't act so proud then! He'll be lucky if he can even stutter out an excuse before she clobbers him!

Snickering to himself and looking forward to the event, Happosai let his mind wander, a lewd grin spreading his lips to the sides.

And then, maybe after Akane had bashed in Ranma's pride, he'd have just the opening he needed to finally grab a grope!

-A-

She was in the bath, washing her hair and going over all the things in her head that she could have done earlier when Ranma had talked to her, instead of arguing with him, when she thought that she sensed a presence outside of the door.

Suspicious, Akane turned her head towards it, just as she heard the firecrackers go off.

_pop pop pop poppa pop pop **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Surprised, she screamed, and landed on her butt. Then her brief feeling of fear was quickly replaced with anger.

She reached for a towel, her mouth quickly twisting into an angry scowl.

How _dare_ he? She was in the middle of thinking about something serious!

Standing up, she wrapped the towel around herself and cracked her knuckles menacingly.

Whoever that was, the pervert was going to pay!

-R-

Thoughts of how to hurt Ryoga swirled through his mind in an angry blaze, each idea more horrific and painful than the last. He didn't know where the thoughts were coming from, but at the same time, he didn't care. He knew that he should care, knew that he was scaring Pork-boy, but he couldn't dredge up the pity that he knew should be quick on the heels of his anger.

There were very few times in his life that Ranma had ever truly felt mad. He was tired of Ryoga using and deceiving Akane with his cursed form. It was low and sneaky, and he hated being a part of the secret. He hated having to deceive Akane. And he hated Ryoga being so close to her while using his cursed form.

Beyond the point of caring, Ranma was just about to reach for the lost boy's throat when he heard a scream. And even through his red haze, he knew who it was.

_Akane._

Immediately, thoughts of Ryoga were replaced with memories of Akane being kidnapped and threatened, and his emotions, faster than he could breathe, turned completely around.

Without thinking his mind shifted into detection mode as he scanned the Tendo house and felt for nearby intruders. His brain seemed to be running a mile a minute. But at the same time, his body had gone relaxed and calm, steady, as he prepared himself for the possibility of facing off against an attacker. An attacker that he wouldn't let get away.

-Ry-

Ryoga heard Akane scream and for a second, he forgot all about Ranma and the danger he was in as his blood ran cold from fear of what the scream could mean.

A small sound brought him back to the present, and he watched as Ranma shifted his balance, the boy's head now turned away from him and towards the Tendo house, his attention completely focused on the building.

Suddenly, almost before Ryoga could register it, Ranma bolted for the house at a dead sprint. One second, he had been standing in front of Ryoga, stationary. The next second, he had been several feet away, running. Even for Ranma, Ryoga couldn't remember ever seeing such speed. He hadn't even noticed Ranma's actual take-off.

Ryoga shook his head, trying to set his mind back on track, and got to his feet to run after the pigtailed martial artist. Akane was in trouble. There was no time to think about Ranma. He had to save Akane.

-R-

He felt his feet slapping against the ground, each step bringing him closer, but it still didn't seem fast enough.

Images raced through his mind of everything that could possibly happen to her. Dread made his sweat cold. He raced up the stairs to the bathroom, taking them in one leap, only to stop short at the sight he saw-

_Happosai._

Ranma felt relief rush through his body as he saw the firecrackers at the old man's feet, glad that no one was trying to take Akane away. However, the emotion was quickly followed by anger.

The old man had no doubt hoped to scare Akane, maybe so that she's rush out of her bath before she was done, right into the old man's waiting, perverted hands.

Ranma felt his eyes grow cold.

In fact, he determined, as Happosai turned and grinned at him, that was exactly what the old man had planned. And he didn't care that Ranma knew.

He turned his gaze towards the bathroom's closed door, ignoring Happosai for the second.

Thankfully, Akane hadn't panicked and run outside the room. She was safe, as long as she stayed inside. In fact, he was surprised that she hadn't come storming out the minute that she realized that-

"All right, pervert. Be ready to be-"

The sound of the bathroom door sliding open reached his ears, and out of the corner of his eye, Ranma both saw it and Happosai's grin widen.

Without thinking, he grabbed it before it slid more than two inches, knowing from experience what she was doing, and what state she was probably in. And he didn't like the idea of either.

An angry protest of "Hey!" came from the other side of the door, and it rattled as she struggled to open it, but Ranma held the wood tightly in his grip.

"Don't come out, Akane." he warned her, and even he could tell that his voice held an undercurrent of anger. Ranma glared down at Happosai, whose grin had begun to droop around the edges at the idea of his plot being foiled.

"There's a pervert out here."

And just as the last word left Ranma's mouth, Ryoga emerged from the stairs.

-Ry-

He reached the top of the stairs to see what appeared to be a face-off between Ranma and the old pervert Happosai. One look at the firecrackers on the floor and Ranma's hand keeping the bathroom door closed (which was rattling as if trying to open), and even Ryoga could tell what was happening.

As he watched, Happosai tried to escape, but Ranma was too fast and snatched the old man out of the air before he could get away.

"Ranma, let me deal with the pervert! I'll pop him one!" Akane said from the bathroom, and once more attempted to open the door, but Ranma's hand still held it firmly shut.

"No you won't!" Ranma shouted, surprising Ryoga with the commanding tone in his voice. Ranma never talked like that- especially to Akane. He could tell that Akane didn't like it either, as she tried harder to open the door- to no avail.

"Ranma, my boy, you wouldn't be bothered by a sickly old man have a little fun, now would you?" Happosai said to the young martial artist, clasping his hands together and giving his best wide-eyed innocent look.

As Ryoga watched, Ranma's expression grew dark- if possible, darker than the one he had given Ryoga only a few seconds earlier, and when he spoke, his voice held an undertone of a threat.

"You're coming with me, old man."

But Happosai was too quick, and managed to drop a smoke bomb before Ranma could do anything else.

Ryoga coughed from the blast, his vision momentarily impaired by the fog, which quickly cleared to show Ranma standing alone, holding empty air.

A tension seemed to fill the hallway, and for some reason, Ryoga was acutely aware that both Akane and Ranma were silent, as if their minds were on the same wavelength. And, for a moment, Ryoga felt like an outsider.

Then Ranma turned with his back to Ryoga, and, with his hand still on the door and head down, bangs covering is eyes, he spoke to Akane

"Go back to your bath Akane. He's gone now."

before letting go of the door and walking off.

Ryoga stood there, stunned, and he was so dazed that he heard more than saw Akane open the door a crack to peer after Ranma too, not even noticing the lost-boy standing there, before closing the bathroom door again. And he knew that he had missed something important while he had been away.

Whatever it was, it left a churning in his gut not unlike eating rancid meat. Both Ranma and Akane were acting weird. What was going on here?

It wasn't until later that Ryoga realized that this change meant that his life could be in serious danger.

-half an hour later-

Ryoga had transformed into P-chan (having conveniently forgotten all about what had happened earlier. well, not completely, but he was too busy wondering about Ranma's reaction and actions to even think about what may have caused them, or remember that his life had been in danger) and was sitting on Akane's lap when it happened.

Akane had been petting his head, when all of a sudden, he felt something wet land on his snout. Startled, he looked up.

Akane was crying.

Immediately, Ryoga began making sounds, trying to communicate with her to ask her what was wrong and reassure her that whatever it was, he was there for her.

Akane looked down at him, and smiled a sad smile.

"Oh, P-chan." she said, picking him up and squeezing him tightly to her chest

"You always make me feel better when I'm sad."

He snorted and hugged her as best as his pig body would allow, trying to comfort her.

"It's just... Everything's been so tense lately. Between Ranma and me, I mean." Akane continued, holding him, if possible, tighter, and Ryoga began to feel a bit squashed.

"We use to get along, mostly, and we always argue, but... He's never acted like this before. I don't know what's wrong, and I feel like I don't know him anymore. I can't figure out why he's being this way, and I've never heard Ranma talk like that before, not even to Happosai, like he did today. I thought that I knew him well enough but... maybe I don't really know him at all."

She sniffed, and squeezed him even tighter, and Ryoga began to feel like he couldn't breathe. He hesitated to move, unsure of whether she'd grip him tighter if he did, or think that he didn't care. But she really was crushing him.

At a knock at the bedroom door, he turned his head as much as he could to see who it was.

"Akane? Dinner's ready. Kasumi wanted me to get-"

Ranma walked into the room, his hand still on the doorknob when he spotted Ryoga and froze. Whatever look he had had on his face before was gone now, as his stare seemed to bore a hole into the little pig.

Akane, who hadn't noticed a thing, set Ryoga down on her bed, and, when Ryoga looked up, her face didn't show a single trace of tears.

"Okay, I'm coming."

She walked past Ranma to the hall, and Ryoga heard her footsteps begin to fade away as she walked to the stairs. Ranma, on the other hand, stayed glued to the spot he was in, seeming to have barely noticed that Akane had left at all as he continued to stare at Ryoga, making him uncomfortable.

The pig in him felt the urge to squirm at, what he hadn't considered until now, a predator instead of an opponent.

"Ranma! Come on! Dinner!" Akane called from down the stairs, and Ranma seemed to come a bit back to himself. He gave Ryoga a last look before closing the bedroom door.

Ryoga slumped on the bed in relief, although he was unsure why it felt like he had just dogged the proverbial bullet.

-A-

She sat next to him, like always, at the table, but his mind seemed millions of miles away. Oh, he still ate his normal speed and amount, all the while blocking any attempt from his father to steal his food, but somehow, he seemed distant.

Worried, she glanced over at him, but he seemed to be ignoring her because he didn't even look her way once.

Instantly frustrated, Akane felt the urge to take her chopsticks and stab them into his hand, just to get him to look at her so she could yell at him, and was just about to do just that when she saw his eyes and paused.

Somehow, his eyes were different. Akane released her tight grip on her chopsticks as she stared, so focused on his face that she didn't feel aware of anything else. They were sharp, unusually sharp, and... cold, as if he was really angry or frustrated. Although the rest of him seemed normal, he was really thinking about something, with more concentration than she had ever seen him use before. And no one else noticed it.

And she was right. For whatever reason, no one else seemed to think that there was anything unusual about Ranma. They didn't even spare him a second glance. Was she really the only one who saw it?

They finished dinner in silence, except for the normal dinner conversation, although Ranma didn't talk to Akane once. She watched Ranma excuse himself from the table, and head in the direction of the front door, which was unusual. He normally didn't do that.

Deciding to follow him, Akane excused herself from the table too.

"Ranma! Wait up!"

He was already putting on his shoes, and didn't turn to look at her, although he must've heard her.

"I'm just getting some fresh air." He told her, in a voice that was unlike any tone she had ever heard him use before. It was... emotionless and monotone and robotic, like he could have been saying it to anyone and had practiced it, but didn't care about saying it at all. It surprised her, even though she should've expected it since he'd been anything but normal lately. And while she watched, he left, not even giving her a backwards glance.

-R-

He needed to cool his head. The events were still fresh in his mind, even though he had spent all of dinner trying to forget them. Too much was happening for him to be able to absorb, and for some reason, his tolerance level had dropped significantly lately.

He just didn't want to deal with this anymore. It was too much, and putting too much strain on him and his relationships. He couldn't even look Akane in the eye normally anymore.

What was wrong with him? It was like he had reached some sort of limit, and-

Ranma glanced at his hands, which were still clenched tightly in fists at the memory from earlier when he saw Ryoga in Akane's arms.

and he suspected that it'd either end with him burning out or exploding.

-A-

She was in the dojo, relieving tension through exercise as she always did when she was extremely upset. After the door had closed behind Ranma, it had taken her at least a minute for her to realize what had just happened. And, as always with Akane, her confusion quickly turned into rage.

She figured doing something repetitious and familiar would allow her mind to wander, plus she'd work off her frustration and give her body something to do; she hated sitting still when she was angry. So here she was, going through exercises to relieve her tension.

Ranma had been acting weird recently. He wouldn't look her in the eye, and his conversations with her, at best, were limited and impersonal. But why?

Akane Tendo was a girl of action, and that was just what she had to figure out-

Akane lowered her arms from their position and brought her legs in from the stance that she had been in, the train of thought halting all her other thoughts:

How was she going to deal with this new side of Ranma?

-Ry-

He watched Akane practice. She was beautiful as always (of course, he had seen her only moments before, but that did nothing to lessen the impact on him), but her moves were tense, and her expression was fierce. Ryoga frowned. What had Ranma done to her this time?

Somehow, from the time that it took the Tendo's to finish dinner and Ranma to walk out, leaving Akane to work out her frustration in the dojo, Ryoga had managed to accidentally get lost several times. But, lucky for him (for once), he had managed to do so on the Tendo property, and by the time that he had reached the dojo, Akane was already there.

Deciding that Akane probably needed someone to comfort her, "P-chan" had just taken his first step towards the dojo doors when, all of a sudden, hot water fell on him, transforming him back into a human. Confused (cold water had a habit of falling on anyone with a Jusenkyo curse, but hot water was usually rare), Ryoga looked up to find the source of his change-

only to see Ranma standing over him, a grim look on his face, holding a pot still tilted over the lost boy's head.

Although it was night, and relatively dark out, Ryoga still saw Ranma's eyes- cold, distant, and mean- on him. They seemed to bore into his very soul, holding him captive, something that he never thought Ranma's stare could do to him.

"And where do you think you're going, Pig-boy?"

-end chapter.

end chapter notations: I promised you that Happosai would appear again, didn't I? :) Sorry if it wasn't what you expected. I'll try to add him in later on too, okay?

How'd you like the chapter? Again, I'm SO SORRY it took this long to post this chapter. At least it's long, right? Hopefully, this will tide you over until I get the next chapter finished and the rest of my storys updated.


	8. chapter 8: The Emotion Identified

Ranma 1/2-**Burning with Jealousy**- semi long story- rated T (for violent thoughts and actions on Ranma's part)

summary: Ranma has slowly been burning up with jealousy ever since he's met Akane and other people have been after her- a fact that he was unaware of until it boils over. How can you control your own jealousy? and what if Akane finds out? a RanmaxAkane story, obviously

disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any part of the original storyline or characters. However, this particular fanfiction was my idea, so please don't try to claim it.

before you read: numbers stand for chapter change. letters stand for change in perspective (ex. A for Akane R for Ranma, Ry for Ryoga, etc. if it's a group, like a village, v), and words stand for change in scene (ex. Tendo residence) (if I don't already use a character perspective change)

to my readers: Sorry for taking so long to update. It's becoming a really bad habit that I'm trying to break.

-8-

**Chapter Eight: The Emotion Identified- enter Mousse**

As he pulled on his clothes, he looked away from Ranma, unable to stare him in the eye while the martial artist looked so serious.

"Butt out, Ranma. It's none of your business."

The next thing he knew, he was being held off the ground by his shirt collar, staring directly into Ranma's eyes, which seemed to burn with fire.

"It_ is_ my business, you _pig_."

And suddenly, the lost boy felt himself flying backwards and into the Tendo's back yard wall.

The concrete crumbled around him, and he didn't have to look to know that there was a dent in it.

As the lost boy stood, Ranma approached him again, the aura around him becoming visible and red.

"You just keep coming around, taking advantage of her. It's sick!"

Ranma punched him, his fist flying too fast for Ryoga to see, colliding with his cheek and forcing his head sideways.

_Crack!_

Ryoga didn't have to see it to know that it was red. It stung, and tingled, which meant that it had gone numb from the force of the blow.

He resisted the urge to touch it- one, because if he did, it would hurt and, two, he had the feeling that in that second that he concentrated on something else, Ranma would get him again.

So he stood his ground, and faced off against his rival/sort of friend, bracing his legs and bringing his arms up in a stance that was second nature to him. He didn't know why the pigtailed martial artist was so angry, but he'd be stupid to let Ranma take it out on him without fighting back.

As Ranma advanced again, Ryoga struck out, narrowly missing the pigtailed boy as he ducked and aimed for Ryoga's stomach. And just like that, the fight began.

-A-

She was still thinking, worrying, wondering, when she heard it. One that, as a martial artist, was very familiar to her. The unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Curious, Akane stepped out of the dojo- only to see a familiar, and yet disturbing, sight.

Ranma was fighting Ryoga. But that wasn't what was disturbing about it- it was the fact that Ranma's aura was red, and he wasn't teasing Ryoa like he normally did. No goading, no jokes. He was one hundred percent serious.

Ryoga was faring pretty well against his opponent, managing to dodge most of Ranma's blows, until in an amazing, even for him, display of speed and strength, Ranma grabbed the lost boy's wrist and yanked the teen so that he flew past him and into the side of the dojo, mere inches from where Akane stood.

Stunned by the close call, she belatedly turned to see if Ryoga was okay. He was picking himself up rather slowly, and he stumbled once as he tried to regain his footing.

Worried, Akane took a step toward him, only to halt at the sound of Ranma's voice.

-Ry-

"What's the matter, Ryoga? C'mon. You're tougher than this."

The pigtailed martial artist was now swinging a bucket of cold water in his hand, the move casual, but his expression far from it. His eyes seemed to burn into Ryoga's, only flickering once to Akane as if trying to make a point. A point which, belatedly, Ryoga got.

He had to stay away from Akane. Or Ranma would expose him right here, promise of honor or not. No matter how many times Ranma joked in the past about Ryoga's curse form and dropped hints about it, Akane had, thankfully, never realized what he meant. But now there were no jokes, no half-hearted attempts. This was serious. And it was something Ryoga couldn't risk.

"Ryoga? Are you okay?"

The angelic voice seemed to reach towards him through all the fog, through all the anger and rage Ranma was throwing his way. It called to him, filled with concern and worry, and Ryoga couldn't help but turn to look her way, only to see her face mere inches away. She was so close, the emotions that were in her voice were written in her features. Time seemed to stand still.

A low growl alerted Ryoga just in time to dodge the water a second before it hit where he had been. He managed to avoid it all, having to leap away from Akane in the process, but not a second after he landed on the ground, Ranma grabbed his wrist to keep him from running away.

He hated to think that Ranma knew him that well, but the proof was right there. And that meant that Ranma had known what he was thinking right now.

"Don't you even _dare_." Ranma growled at him, his grip tightening.

"You can't escape this time."

Ryoga, unintentionally, winced as Ranma managed to grip his wrist even tighter, with a strength that Ryoga had never felt him use before. Normally, Ryoga was the stronger of the two, but not this time it seemed. And not only that, but his grip _burned_, as if...

as if it was on fire.

Too late, Ryoga realized that Ranma's aura was still burning visibly hot and red, and, in horror, he looked down at his wrist. Heat seemed to sizzle the air around Ranma's hand, making the image waver and blur as only extreme heat could do, like the ground on a hot summer day. Unlike Ryoga, Ranma was very adept at manipulating his aura. If Ranma didn't let go soon... Ryoga was going to be severely burned.

-R-

He couldn't see anything but Ryoga's face, could only feel the wrist gripped in his hand. He couldn't hear anything else, so focused he was on his opponent. On his rival. Ryoga always ran away at the crucial time. He always escaped, and then got lost, getting away with more than he should be allowed to, just because he was a pig. It was too much. _Too much._

Ranma felt his anger rise another notch at the thought, and he managed to grip Ryoga's wrist a bit tighter. The lost boy winced, and Ranma felt a small flash of sick satisfaction at his pained expression. He should hurt- he should feel what Ranma felt every time he saw Akane holding the little black piglet. Just like, how every time he saw them together, he felt...

"Ranma, stop it! You're hurting him!"

The voice cut through his haze, halting his thoughts in the process. That voice...

Ranma turned his head slowly, only to stare at Akane's face, full of anger, worry, and... concern. For the pig. For _Ryoga_.

Ranma felt his chest compress, as if something heavy was on it, gripping it. It made it hard to breathe, but he barely thought about it as he looked from Akane back to Ryoga. Slowly, regretfully, he released his grip.

He wanted Ryoga to suffer, but he had forgotten that Akane was there, and he didn't want her to see that, didn't want her to look at him, at Ryoga, like that. And he couldn't refuse her request.

-Ry-

Ryoga slumped down, holding his wrist tenderly, afraid to touch where Ranma had gripped in case he made it worst. The skin was red, and burned painfully, as if it was on fire, almost as bad as it had felt when Ranma still held him captive. He'd treated his own burns before, but he had never gotten hurt this bad. Even with all the injuries he had dealt with himself, and how stubborn he usually was about this stuff, Ryoga knew that he'd have to see a doctor for it. At the very least.

-A-

She watched Ryoga collapse on the ground, hold his wrist, and look up at Ranma in a mixture of awe and fear. And as she turned her head to look at Ranma, who had his head bowed, bangs hiding his eyes, she knew that she had missed something momentous- something that had passed between the two of them that changed their relationship- their sometimes rough, but stable, friendship. And it was worse, because she didn't know how to fix it.

-Ry-

As he stared up at Ranma, who was staring down at the ground, he suddenly remembered Ranma's eyes when he had been gripping his wrist, and the look in those eyes.

Ryoga couldn't stop an involuntary shiver from running through his body. It was such a foreign feeling that he barely recognized it, had never thought that he'd experience it.

Real fear.

Ranma, as if sensing his emotion, his head still down, spoke. His voice was even, and only held an edge of anger. Compared to a minute ago, it was an improvement. But, since Ryoga knew that it wasn't real, that Ranma hadn't actually calmed down but that it was just his famous control over his aura that allowed him to appear mostly calm, it unnerved Ryoga a bit more than if Ranma was still radiating his rage.

"Why don't you tell her, Ryoga? Tell her while I'm so mad at you."

Ryoga shook his head fast, fear making him almost get whiplash in the process. He used his feet to push himself into a fast backpedal (while still sitting on the ground) until he managed to gain the momentum to stand up without having to use his hands and risk injuring the one wrist further or banging it into something.

He knew that he was acting strange, but the feeling coursing through him was so strange and different and new that it was all he could concentrate on. He had never felt fear like this before, not even when he had almost died while battling Lime. Depression, that he knew. But fear was on the other side of the emotional chart, and he didn't know how to deal with it. He'd never been in a situation where he'd experience it, having typically been stronger than everyone else.

"Uh..." was all he said before he spared one last glance towards Akane, which made Ranma's hand twitch, and then turn to run.

And he didn't look back.

-A-

Ryoga ran off, as if he was running for his life, leaving her alone with Ranma, forgotten.

Ranma shifted, the sound seeming to stretch the silence between them instead of breaking it.

Akane felt mute. She didn't understand what was going on, and she didn't know what had just happened. She didn't know what to say. Ranma had hurt Ryoga- that she was sure of. But... why? They were such good friends. Sure, they played rough sometimes, but, but...

Akane tried to speak, wanting to break the silence. She had to ask. She had to know.

"..."

Nothing came out. She opened her mouth, tried again.

"..."

Nothing.

Taking a deep breath, she fortified herself for something that, normally, came so natural, but now seemed so hard. Her chest was tight. She felt awkward, and invasive, like an outsider who didn't belong there. But Ranma wasn't talking to her, wasn't acknowledging her, and that thought gave her some anger, gave her strength enough to speak.

"Ranma?"

Her voice sounded tentative. Weak. But she didn't think that she could speak louder. The silence had stretched on for too long, and seemed to have sapped most of the strength of her voice. Still, she forged on.

"Ranma? What just happened? Why..." she took a deep breath, a pause to swallow as she remembered

"Why were you so... mad at Ryoga?"

And that, of course, was why it was all so strange. Ranma didn't get mad often. And he had _never_ got this mad before.

"He didn't do anything." she continued, hoping that in saying that, he would tell her what he though Ryoga had done. What could Ryoga have done to have made Ranma so mad?

Ranma shifted again, the sound so sudden that she almost jumped, until she realized what he was doing. Ranma was turning his back on her, walking away. And he wasn't saying anything.

"Ranma?"

Silence. He didn't even pause. And it was then that a familiar and comforting rush of anger filled her, giving her the strength to move, to speak again, to demand the answers she so wanted from the only one who could give them to her.

"Ranma!"

She strode after him, her steps sure and brisk, shortening the distance between them quickly since he was walking, though steadily, slowly.

"What's _wrong_ with you? _Answer me_!" Akane demanded, right before she was close enough to grab him, which she did without hesitation.

In an instant, she was whirled around and grabbed- the grip tight, unbreakable. Cold eyes seemed to bear into hers, even as they seemed to be out of focus.

"Ran...ma...?"

He stared into her eyes, quiet, for several seconds, before, slowly, his gaze seemed to loose its icy stare and he seemed to become aware of her.

-R-

Ranma didn't realize that he had tightened his hold on her until he saw her wince. Suddenly, the world seemed to be on mute. His eyes widened, his body seemed frozen in that one moment in time.

What was he doing?

As he mentally shook himself, Ranma eased his grip on Akane, slowly releasing her. He stepped away, softly, gradually.

What was he doing? He had almost lashed out at _Akane_. He...

Something was wrong with him. He had to get away from her.

He spun on his heel to leave, only to hear a voice behind him yell

"Oh no you don't!"

a split second before he heard her footsteps.

Ranma reacted immediately, turning to avoid her reach, but, by some miracle, Akane managed to get to him before he anticipated, and she grabbed onto a part of his shirt, stopping him from escaping.

Unfortunately, it was still Akane, and she somehow managed to trip and fall in the process, bringing him down with her as she fell to the ground.

-A-

They landed on the ground with a grunt. She recovered first, though, because the top of her head had hit his chin and he bit his tongue (judging by the way he held his jaw). She shook her head, trying to clear the slight haze of pain.

When he had turned away from her, all she had thought was that she didn't want him to leave. Her body had reacted before she had thought about it. And she had reached for him.

Akane blinked, realizing that she was lying on top of Ranma, weighing him down.

"Ow..."

At his muttered word, she snapped back to reality.

_She was on top of Ranma. _

Normally, she would be embarrassed to be touching so much of his body with hers, but at the moment, all Akane cared about was getting him to talk to her again.

_Ranma had tried to run away from her_.

And that was enough reason for her to push away her embarrassment and face him head-on.

She shifted so that she was sitting on him instead of lying, her weight on his center so he'd have a harder time shaking her off, and glared at him, the anger that she had before the fall returning to her. The moment that he stopped wincing and looked up at her, she opened her mouth, and the words spilled out before she could stop herself.

-R-

"You **baka**! Why did you run away? I was _talking_ to you!"

Akane glared at him, the anger burning in her eyes enough to make him shrink down as much as he could, all his other emotions leaving him but fear. Fear of this girl who only moments ago, he had been afraid of hurting.

"Jerk! Why have you been acting so _strange_ lately? And why won't you tell me what's going on? Don't you trust me?"

She hit his chest with her fists, and the breath blew out of him in a quick burst. Akane didn't seem to notice though, or care that he was winded, as she ranted on.

"Why'd you **attack** Ryoga? What did he do? You keep avoiding me! What's wrong? Why won't you tell me anything? Even I could tell that wasn't a normal fight!"

Before he could reply, she hit him again.

"You're so thickheaded and stubborn! Why can't you just talk it out? I'm fed up!_ Argh_! Baka! Baka baka baka _baka_!"

She hit him repeatedly, and Ranma felt the breath expel from out of his lungs at the blows.

"If you have a problem, you should tell me about it! Aren't we close enough? We're friends! We're _engaged_! Even if you are an idiot. Why would you do something like that? Why wouldn't you _tell_ me anything?"

Finally, she stopped, head bowed and breathing hard. Her hands were fisted in his shirt, clenched tightly, trembling.

"Don't you... don't you trust me...?"

She looked into his eyes then, and he could feel the weight of her emotions. He was still confused, but... the look in her eyes made his chest feel slightly tight too.

And then, suddenly, Akane smiled, and it was like the sun had come up. She began laughing as he looked at her, stupefied by the sudden change in her emotions.

"You look so… so stupid! So confused! Baka!"

And Ranma immediately felt relief flow through his body, relaxing all his muscles which he only now noticed had begun to ache from being so tense all day.

-A-

The next day, Ranma seemed to be back to normal, which was a relief. He laughed, and made fun of her, and got mad at his dad for throwing him into the pond. It was like yesterday had never happened. The only thing that worried Akane was that whatever had passed between him and Ryoga must've been serious, because the lost boy hadn't made an appearance once since. True, it was only a day, and Ryoga was known for getting lost, but still…

Also, her P-chan seemed to have disappeared as well. He went off on his own a lot too, but it didn't stop her from worrying.

As she and Ranma headed out to the store to get the ingredients that Kasumi needed for dinner, they passed the Cat Café.

"So… what do we need to get?" Ranma asked, his hands behind his head as he casually walked beside her.

"Eggs, cinnamon, and rice." Akane replied, looking at the list in her hand.

"Kasumi doesn't need the cinnamon for today, but she said it'd be easier to get it now than later. I think she said something about a sale."

"Oh. Okay then." The pigtailed martial artist replied. "I guess that makes sense, I mean-"

Then, right in the middle of his sentence, Ranma was hit with a splash of cold water, instantly changing the 'he' into a 'she'. With the obvious trouble following right on its tail.

"My pigtailed goddess! How fortunate to happen upon your lovely visage on a day such as-" Kuno called, charging directly for the redhead with open arms and a smile on his face, only to be stopped by a foot to his face, sending him flying into the air.

"Not today, pal!" Ranma shouted as 'she' kicked the kendoist, and Kuno, not for the first time since he met Ranma, became a twinkling star in the afternoon sky.

"Geez." The redhead complained, wringing out 'her' pigtail of water.

"Doesn't he ever let up? I mean, c'mon, I was a girl for, like, two seconds before-"

"Move, you good-for-nothing freeloader!" the voice of an older woman called, cutting of Ranma's tirade, just as a boy about their age was pushed out of the Cat Café, precariously perching a delivery box in his hand.

"I'm moving! I'm moving!"

Unfortunately for the youth he was extremely blind and, being unable to see without his glasses, he took one look at Akane and jumped to the wrong conclusion- again.

"Oh, my beloved Shampoo! Are you finally back to make the delivery so I get my break?" he shouted, while running towards her with open arms.

Shampoo, meanwhile, heard this and, snorting

_Stupid Mousse. Shampoo no want to do delivery anymore. Is time for next husband catching plan._

walked away, unnoticed by her blind admirer, back into Cat Café from her last drop off (which she had taken her time getting back from while contemplating her next Get Ranma" scheme). She hadn't even seen Ranma and Akane, so focused was she on avoiding Mousse.

-R-

When Akane had yelled at him yesterday, it had been like a wind had blown through his tight control, allowing the knots, the pain, to loosen, and he had finally been able to relax. Suddenly, with Mousse's appearance though, it was like a switch had been thrown and it felt like he had never stopped being angry.

Whirling around, he grabbed Mousse by the collar just as the blind Amazon was within grabbing distance of Akane.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Duck-boy?" he practically growled out between clenched teeth.

Mousse, ever calm (or was that oblivious?) without his glasses, reached into his robes and produced said spectacles, before placing them on his face and taking a good look at his 'assailant'.

"Oh, hello Saotome. What brings you to the neighborhood? Here to buy some noodles?"

"Actually, we were on our way to the store." Akane interjected, speaking to the Amazon male as if she was oblivious of the situation (which she probably was).

"Hello, Mousse." she said, giving a belated greeting.

"Oh. Hello, Akane Tendo."

Ranma felt another growl escape his throat at the friendly exchange between them. Since when was Mouse so buddy-buddy with Akane?

"You never answered my question, Mousse. What were you just going to do to Akane?"

"Oh, Ranma, stop it. He didn't mean it." Akane huffed at him. "You know Mousse can't see without his glasses."

"Yeah, and if he had managed to glomp you, thinking you were Shampoo?"

"Well, then I would have hit him." Akane said matter-of-factly. "But he didn't, so let go of him. We're going to be late to the store, and Kasumi needs the rice for dinner."

Mousse, having watched the exchange with curiosity and interest, seemed to get an idea of what they were talking about, because he spoke next, more calmly than Ranma would have liked considering that he still had the mostly-blind martial artist by his collar.

"Chill out, Saotome. There's no need to be jealous. It's my beloved Shampoo that I'm after, not Akane. "

Despite his anger, Ranma felt his face heat up in a blush.

"I-I'm not jealous of that tomboy!" the reply automatically came out of his mouth, more out of repetition than actual feeling.

The Amazon male adjusted his glasses, still appearing too calm for someone in his situation for Ranma's liking.

"Yes you are." he said matter-of-factly, still calm.

"I recognize the emotion myself, having felt it all my life around Shampoo. It's not that you're jealous of Akane. But you're jealous when others get too close to her."

Ranma gaped at him in disbelief, unable to speak, as the Amazon male completed his assessment.

"Ranma, you're in love with Akane."

-end chapter.

end chapter notations: Well how do you like _them_ apples? Straightforward and direct. Mousse wasn't my first choice for being the one to tell Ranma that he's been acting jealous, but considering the way that the story was progressing, I figured that since he hadn't yet encountered the newly dark Ranma, Mousse was probably the best of my not-yet-used choices to do it. Tell me what you think. Reviews are always welcome!


	9. chapter 9: Flames Catching

Ranma 1/2-**Burning with Jealousy**- semi long story- rated T (for violent thoughts and actions on Ranma's part)

summary: Ranma has slowly been burning up with jealousy ever since he's met Akane and other people have been after her- a fact that he was unaware of until it boils over. How can you control your own jealousy? and what if Akane finds out? a RanmaxAkane story, obviously

disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any part of the original storyline or characters. However, this particular fanfiction was my idea, so please don't try to claim it.

before you read: numbers stand for chapter change. letters stand for change in perspective (ex. A for Akane R for Ranma, Ry for Ryoga, etc. if it's a group, like a village, v), and words stand for change in scene (ex. Tendo residence) (if I don't already use a character perspective change)

to my readers: Sorry that it took so long to update. School is the bane of a writer's existence.

-9-

**Chapter Nine: Flames Catching- enter Sasuke**

The day that Ranma caught Sasuke spying on Akane was a bad day. The sun was shining, and the weather was warm. Akane had just stepped outside to water the plants for Kasumi when it all began.

Ranma had been sitting in the tree in the backyard, pondering over what Mousse had said the day before. After Mousse had said all that stuff, Ranma had kicked him into the sky and made a hasty retreat to the store with Akane, who had been wise enough not to mention any of it later that day. He doubted that what duck-boy had said had any truth to it as much as he doubted that the Amazon male would ever get Shampoo to accept him. But it still bothered him nonetheless.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ranma detected movement. Ever observant, he turned to see what it was. Sasuke, the Kuno's servant or whatever he was, was creeping around the property. Ranma tracked the path he was taking, and with dawning realization realized that the guy was heading towards Akane.

Having experienced problems with this guy in the past concerning his forced fiancée (because Kuno's obsession for her), the sight immediately left a bad taste in his mouth, and he found himself on his feet before he even realized it. Sasuke had a camera, and Ranma felt the burning in the pit of his stomach begin to grow. More pictures to add to that pervert's collection? Not if he could help it. The fact that Kuno had even one picture of Akane was enough of a thought to make his blood boil.

-Sa-

He had just raised the camera to take a picture of Akane for Master Kuno when he felt a tug on the back of his clothes, and suddenly, his feet were dangling off the ground.

Sasuke redirected his attention, wondering what could be causing this, and found himself face to face with what looked like a very _very_ angry Ranma Saotome.

"Well well. What do we have here?" the boy asked, his monotone voice sending a strange chill down the retainer's spine that he had never felt before. For some reason, the fact that Saotome wasn't yelling scared Sasuke more than if the boy had raised his voice.

He had a lot of information on Saotome, having gathered it continuously for both Master and Mistress Kuno, and he knew him to be a happy-go-lucky not-the-brightest-match-in-the-box-except-when-it-came-to-fighting guy. His face now, though, was downright scary, with a mouth set in a grim line and eyes that seemed to burn fire.

"S-Saotome. What a surprise, meeting you here."

He hated how his voice shook, but he wasn't made for face-to-face confrontations, which is why he served the Kunos on the sidelines as he did.

"Sneaking in here and taking pictures, you've got some nerve." the pigtailed martial artist commented in his monotone voice, sending another strange shiver down Sasuke's spine.

"I- ah- I-"

"If I ever catch you near Akane again..."

All of a sudden it seemed unusually hot outside, and Sasuke felt himself begin to sweat. It was strange, but if he didn't know better, he'd say that Saotome was causing the seemingly unnatural heat. But that was impossible, right?

"Ranma?"

Sasauke almost sighed in relief as Akane's voice drifted through the bushes. Ranma's attention was diverted for a second, and he, being no fool, used the small distraction to escape the hold the martial artist had on him.

Ranma, surprisingly, let him go. But even as Sasuke made his way back to the Kuno house, he could have sworn that he felt Saotome's eyes watching him, burning a hole in his back.

-R-

He turned to face Akane as she came around the bushes, putting on a fake cheery smile before she caught his real expression.

"Ah, heh heh, hi Akane."

"What are you doing back here?" her face was suspicious, like _he_ was the one who had been spying on her.

"Nothin'. I was just... wondering if you needed some help waterin'."

She still looked suspicious, but she let it pass.

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay then. I guess I'll just get back to my nap, then." he turned back towards the tree that he had been sitting in and began walking, leaping up to its branches when he got close. Feeling Akane's eyes on him, he closed his lids so she'd stop suspecting him and get back to what she had been doing.

When he felt her presence move away, Ranma allowed his eyes to slowly open, as he stared at the canopy of leaves and branches above him. That had been close.

He had been so close to hitting the Kuno's retainer that it hadn't even been funny, Of course, the guy deserved it, serving someone like Kuno, but still, he had to get a hold of himself. He had better control than that. He was a martial artist. A _good_ martial artist.

He brought the hand that had grabbed Sasuke's collar up to his face, staring at it.

He really didn't know what was wrong with him.

-Sa-

He returned to the Kuno home unscathed, thankfully. That had been a close one. He had never seen Saotome so upset with him before. Of course, when the young martial artist's pride was hurt, he had always been quick to react, but he had never reacted so strongly to him taking pictures of Miss. Akane before. Had something changed to make him so overprotective?

"Sasuke, where have you been? I have an errand to send you on." Kodachi's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Ah, Mistress Kodachi. What can I do for you this evening?"

"I want another picture of my handsome Ranma-darling to hang up on my wall. Get a few for me, would you?"

She turned as if to walk away, and almost didn't hear her servant's reply.

"I, ah, don't think that'd be a good idea right now, Mistress." Sasuke coughed, his memories filling his brain with feelings of fear.

"And why _not_?" Kodachi said, spinning on her heel and grabbing him by the front of his clothes. Sasuke struggled to explain Saotome's mood without upsetting his mistress.

"Saotome has, ah, been very... strange today. Unapproachable and... edgy."

"Well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

The gymnast pulled out her ribbon from somewhere and, with her signature laugh, released the servant.

"Wait for me, Ranma-darling. I, you lover, will come and save you from whatever it is that ails you!"

"No, Mistress, I don't think-" Sasauke began, trying to stop her, but it was too late. She was already long gone, leaving a trail of black rose petals behind. The man servant slumped to the floor in defeat.

"I hope she'll be all right."

-A-

She sighed, worn out emotionally. Ranma was still acting strange. She wasn't sure why, but she could have almost sworn that she felt some sort of deeper, heavier... hotter aura around him before he had turned to face her.

"Hey, Akane." Ranma's voice came from behind her, signaled in part by the light sound of his feet hitting the ground from his perch.

"I just thought of somethin'."

She turned to face him. He looked normal. Completely normal. But at the same time, she knew that couldn't possibly be the case. She knew he was wearing a mask. What she didn't know was how long it had been going on, or why.

"Yes?"

"Well," Ranma scratched the back of his head. "I was wonderin'-"

"_Wahahahahaha_!"

A loud, obnoxious, and very recognizable laugh broke the quiet of the evening. The two turned to see Kodachi Kuno standing on the Tendo backyard wall, ribbon in hand and black rose petals swirling around her.

"Ranma-darling, I have come to take you away from this peasant home once and for all!"

Akane mentally rolled her eyes. As always, they never had a moment to themselves.

"Come! Leave the troll and race into the sunset with me! Together, we shall create a new era of love! We shall-"

"What crazy girl doing?" a voice cut through Kodachi's montage, and the gymnast scowled as Shampoo made her presence known. Akane, who could have seen this coming a mile away, sighed. Just another, ordinary day in Nerima.

"How dare you, commoner! This is between me and Ranma-darling. It does not concern _you_."

Shampoo scowled, clearly peeved.

"What Arien business is Shampoo business too! Ranma is Shampoo _husband_!"

"How_ dare_ you!"

Able to take the arguing pair in stride, and weary from her mental musing, Akane was in no mood to play games with the two today.

"Can't you two argue somewhere else for today?" she asked, too tired to be annoyed.

"How rude! Commoner!" was Kodachi's reply. "One does not speak to her betters in that fashion!"

Shampoo, meanwhile, flipped her hair.

"Shampoo no listen to klutzy Kitchen-Wrecker who no can even cook noodles."

Akane, surprisingly, found herself, for once, unriled by this hit to her lack of domestic abilities.

"Just... turn into a cat or something." she sighed.

To make a point, she aimed the water at Shampoo, who dodged it with grace and a scowl that didn't match her pretty face. Kodachi also moved, unwilling to stand still and get wet. After all, Akane thought, it must be cold enough outside with just a gymnast leotard on.

"How rude!"

"Shampoo no turn into cat whenever Kitchen-Wrecker want!"

The Amazon leapt through the air at Akane, fist raised to attack, only to feel a sudden, hard yank on her ankle halfway there and be hurled painfully into the wall farthest away from her target. She looked up to see Ranma's eyes on her. And they were not happy.

"_Don't. Touch. Her_." he growled out between clenched teeth, and Shampoo realized that she had obviously done something wrong to get him so angry. She had never seen Ranma look like that. Not at her.

She gulped quietly. He was the one who had grabbed and thrown her. And it seemed like he hadn't even tried. What power.

Although it should of thrilled her, instead it scared her. Like his tone, Ranma had never actively set out to hurt her before. She'd have to tread this carefully.

"Ranma?" she asked, glad to find that at least her voice wasn't quivering like she had expected it to, though even she could tell that it was a more subdued tone than normal. "What wrong?"

"Ranma... darling...?" Kodachi's voice was also a bit more subdued, and just as confused. Ranma had lashed out at people before, but he had never lashed out brutally at _them_, in any way. Despite her abnormal behavior, Kodachi wasn't stupid. She just preferred to be ignorant. But obviously, this wouldn't be a good idea to be one of those times.

She fingered her black ribbon nervously as she looked at him, at his eyes, afraid to attack Akane in case he did the same to her that he did to Shampoo. Kami knew, he could snap even her ribbon with no problem now.

"Stay _away _from Akane! Don't you _dare_ touch her!"

They flinched, confused but more than willing to be submissive for now. Ranma's aura was burning an angry red, and they could feel the heat from their positions several feet away. Ranma had never reacted like this when they had attacked Akane before. Why was he doing it now?

-R-

Ranma meanwhile, was struggling with what Mousse had told him yesterday. And though he still hadn't figured out if the Duck-boy was right, he was still _very_ aware that his emotions were getting more unstable.

Carefully, he released Shampoo and Kodachi from his gaze and stepped back, more in an effort to try to control his emotions by distancing himself than as any kind of apology to them.

"I think you two better leave." he said, trying to keep his voice even.

Shampoo and Kodachi looked at each other, then back at Ranma.

"Ranma-darling, you can't mean-"

"Arien-"

"Leave."

He could see them hesitate, but in the end, they retreated, leaving him alone in the backyard with Akane.

-A-

She glanced over at her forced fiancé, curious but hesitant to approach him.

Slowly, his head turned in her direction. He tilted his head up until his eyes seemed to burn into hers.

"Akane..."

"Ran... ma...?"

-end chapter.

end chapter notations: I'm sorry to all those who thought that I'd continue this chapter exactly where the last left off. But I realized that I really do need to progress the story along so that we can see some end in sight, or at least some more action.


	10. chapter 10: Bonfire

Ranma 1/2-**Burning with Jealousy**- semi long story- rated T (for violent thoughts and actions on Ranma's part)

summary: Ranma has slowly been burning up with jealousy ever since he's met Akane and other people have been after her- a fact that he was unaware of until it boils over. How can you control your own jealousy? and what if Akane finds out? a RanmaxAkane story, obviously

disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any part of the original storyline or characters. However, this particular fanfiction was my idea, so please don't try to claim it.

before you read: I use abbreviations to change scenes and character perspectives because the site won't allow me to just use dashes. Sorry if there's any confusion.

-10-

**Chapter Ten: Bonfire- enter Pantyhose Taro  
**

"Ranma, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper. She felt like she could barely breathe, his stare was so intense. It seemed to burn through her, and squeeze her heart with some unknown emotion-

something that she never experienced up until this point in her life.

Was it fear? She didn't think so. How could she be afraid of such a stupid, goofy baka?

But then... what was the pressure on her chest?

She wondered if Ranma was projecting his emotions with his aura, and that what she felt was just a shadow of what he was feeling. It was possible. After all, if he could harness his emotions to create a ki attack, such a thing wasn't far fetched.

As they stood there, the air was still, but yet it seemed to be getting hotter. Stifling. The longer she stood there, the more Akane realized what was happening. Ranma _was_ projecting his emotions. He had to be. That would explain why the air was so unnaturally hot. And why her chest felt so constricted.

Having come to a conclusion, however, didn't make Akane feel any better. If anything, it made her feel worse. Ranma was feeling all this? This unbearable heat could be anger, but... the feeling in her chest felt like... sadness.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Akane repeated, this time her tone softer, but louder in volume. "Why were you so mad at Shampoo and Kodachi?"

As if their names were some kind of trigger, Ranma's aura flared, and Akane felt a fresh, hotter wave of heat. The intensity was pretty astounding. Still, Akane refused to be frightened. He wouldn't scare her like he had the other two.

"Ranma, stop it." she walked a step closer to him, but despite the fact that he was staring at her, it was like he didn't register her presence at all.

"Ranma, stop it now!" she grabbed his arm, and, reflexively, his opposite hand grabbed onto her wrist, catching her in a strong, unbreakable grip. But Akane wasn't about to give up and be afraid of someone who she knew she had no reason to be.

"Ranma! Stop it!" she grasped his arm in a strong grip of her own with her other hand, her own anger rising to add to the increasing heat surrounding them, refusing to back down.

He stared at her for several, heart-stopping seconds, unmoving, before, slowly, she felt the tension drain out of him.

Bit by bit, the heat around them began to dissipate, until the temperature was back to normal. Compared to before, it now felt cold. Ranma released his grip on her wrist.

Akane turned away from him, giving both of them room to breathe. She took one deep breath, then another. Still, even with the heat gone and Ranma no longer looking into her eyes, her chest still felt tight.

Just barely, she suppressed the urge to lay a hand over her heart, knowing that it wouldn't do any good to reduce the pain.

The heat was gone. Why was her heart still feeling compressed?

An idea, one that she wasn't sure she liked, began to sneak into her thoughts.

Maybe... it wasn't Ranma who was causing her chest to feel like this. Maybe... it wasn't a projection of his emotions, but... hers.

Unwilling to deal with the possibility of what that could mean, Akane turned her attention back to the pigtailed martial artist, who hadn't moved an inch. She had half expected him to try to run off again, but this was good. In fact, this was better, because now she could give him her own two cents on everything that he'd been doing. She wanted an escape so that she didn't have to think about what the tightness in her chest might mean. This would be the perfect way to vent out her frustrations.

-R-

He felt like his body was made of lead, it was so heavy. He was unable to move, afraid that Akane had seen the worse in him, that she'd hate him. Or worse, that she'd be afraid of him. He knew what had happened, but still, he could barely believe that he'd flown off the handle like that. And again, he had almost hurt Akane.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he was completely oblivious to his surroundings. Which was probably why it felt like the punch came out of nowhere.

"**You baka!**"

Taken completely off-guard, Ranma stumbled from the force of the fist that had connected with his stomach. It wasn't that it hurt exactly, so much as the fact that its suddenness startled him.

Akane glared at him, standing in front of him with her usual angry face. If he didn't know better, he'd say he was transported back in time, to before all these strange feelings had started happening to him. It stunned him, more than the punch, and following along the tails of the feeling was... hope.

Akane... wasn't afraid of him...?

-A-

"I could have taken care of myself back there with Shampoo and Kodachi, you know! It's not like I haven't fought them before! There was no reason for you to interfere with_ my_ fight!"

She watched him as he got over the shock of her punch and slowly, his usual carefree smirk replaced it- a change that worried her in its almost seamlessness, but it was the only way that she knew how to bring him back to normal.

"Of course I had to step in. Do you think a macho chick like you could win against both of them?"

"I so too could win if you just gave me the chance! _Baka_!"

"Uncute!"

"Clueless idiot!"

Ranma put his index fingers in his mouth and stretched it to the slides.

"Macho chick!"

Soon they fell into an easy and familiar pattern, and once again Ranma was acting like his normal self. Still, Akane couldn't ease the pain in her chest, nor could she dispel the nagging premonition that soon, everything around her was going to change.

-P-

He stared at the sign that read 'Bathhouse' with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Finally... Today will be the day that I get that old coot to change my name."

-A; a few hours later; bathhouse-

She sighed in relief as the hot water's heat soaked into her body and soothed her aching joints. Recently, everything was so confusing and strange. It was good to know that at least some things never changed. The hot water was a welcoming boon to relieve her nerves. With it, she could soak and forget all about-

"_Aaah! Pervert!_"

The sudden started woman's cry made Akane jump out of her relaxed state and looking for a towel faster than it registered in her head why she was doing it. Of course, after she had the cloth securely wrapped around her body, her mind realized that it could be none other than Happosai. She guessed that some things really didn't change.

With her eyes scanning around the room, following the shrieks of women in the bath, she slipped on the bathing suit that she always carried with her to the bathhouse for just these situations. Covered, she could deal with the pervert properly. Naked and in a towel, she didn't stand a fighting chance. Literally.

Suddenly, the sound of a loud crash reached her ears.

"I'm ready for you this time, old man!" a masculine voice shouted over Happosai's cackeling. And suddenly Akane's day got so much worse when she realized that she recognized that voice too.

_Pantyhose Taro._

-R; bathhouse-

The tension had barely drained from his body when he heard it. And it was all he needed to rile his blood up again.

"Come to me, my pretties!"

"Eeek! Pervert!"

_Happosai_.

With barely a thought to his state of undress (although he rarely gave a thought to it anyway), he lept up from the bath and headed towards the girls's side of the bathhouse. He wasn't going to let that pervert within an arm's reach of _his_ fiancee.

-A-

She felt the frown on her face deepen as she held the kettle that had contained hot water in her hands and listened to Pantyhose Taro yell at her for interfering with 'his business'. She felt ready to boot him out of the bathhouse when an evil presence sent a chill up her spine. And it was coming from...

the right!

She swung the kettle just in time and missed Happosai by an inch, evading his lecherous attack by a mere second.

"Ho-ho! You'e improving, Akane Tendo! Such a shame, such a shame. I'll just have to try harder then!"

"..!"

She automatically reeled back from the grabbing hands, and straight into Pantyhose Taro-

who was too busy shouting at Happosai to even notice.

"Hey, old man! Stop fooling around! I demand that you change my name!"

He was holding a bucket in his hands. And before she could voice a protest, he dumped the cold water over his body, transforming him back into his cursed form-

and drenching her in the process.

"Hey! _Jerk_!"

But he was already charging after the pervert. Unfortunately, one of his eel tails got wrapped around her, and she ended up being pulled along with him.

"Aagh! Put me _down_!"

Though of course, he wasn't listening. She raised her arm, ready to hit his tail, when-

"**Pantyhose Taro. Old man.**"

The voice was loud and cold. It sent a chill up her spine.

She turned to see Ranma standing, in nothing but a towel around his waist, across the room. And the look in his eyes was as mad as she'd ever seen it.

-R-

That bastard. _That **bastard**! _How _dare _he drag Akane into his match? And how **_dare_ **he grab her like that!

"Ranma?" she called down to him, looking surprised. Her arm was raised in what looked like an attempt to hit Pantyhose Taro.

It was then that he noticed that her hair was dripping wet. He saw the bathingsuit on her, and felt a small bit of relief that at least she wasn't naked. But then again, bathingsuits weren't exactly designed to hide someone's figure either.

For some reason, that irked him as well. In fact, it more than irked him, that she was wearing just that while being held by Pantyhose.

He stormed forwards, uncaring about the fact that he was in no condition (clothes-wise) to be fighting. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Ho! Ranma, my boy! Just the gal I wanted to see!"

Happosai appeared out of nowhere and splashed him with cold water, instantly transforming the pig-tailed martial artist into a busty redhead female.

But at the moment, Ranma didn't care. In fact, if he was to be honest, looking back on it, he barely noticed.

But Happosai did. Just as he was about to leap into the beauteous gal's chest, he saw steam rising off her body. Curious and confused, he realized that Genma's son wasn't even paying any attention to him- and that was half the fun. He, and yes it was a 'he' (meaning Ranma was a male again) was too busy glaring at Pantyhose Taro to even care. The heat from his own aura had burned hot enough to warm the water on his cursed body and change him back into his original form!

-A-

"**Put Akane down this instant, Pantyhose.**"

The voice seemed to echo off the bathhouse walls and carry with it a sense of foreboding menace.

She watched as Ranma's aura became a tangible mass, and a red so dark it was almost black. Even from her unwanted perch she could feel the heat he was giving off. There was no doubt in her mind that he was angry. Livid, even.

Her uimpressed captor snorted in Ranma's general direction, dismissing him, until he noticed that Happosai was beside him.

Without warning, the cursed yeti-bull-eel-crane lunged in the two's direction, and Akane inadvertently screamed from the suddenness of the action. Ranma didn't move, and for a second, she was scared that he'd get run over in the attack.

But then her captor's body jolted to a sudden stop, only a few centimeters from making contact with her forced fiance. Ranma had caught the beast's fist with his own.

And, despite the fact that his hand was several times larger, Pantyhose Taro seemed to be having trouble with pushing the rest of his weight forward to continue the attack. Ranma was simply too strong to get past.

The pigtailed martial artist's aura flared once, and Akane could see him tighten his grip on Taro.

"Do you think something like this will stop me?" Ranma asked, his voice steady, and softer now, but with a thread of steel running through it.

"Let. Akane. Go."

"Oh, beauteous Akane! What are you doing up there when you can be in my arms!" Happosai suddenly declared upon noticing her in Pantyhose Taro's grasp. He lunged towards her, and she screamed reflexively, unable to escape and dreading his leacherous touch.

But thankfully, Pantyhose Taro moved her out of his path.

"Not so fast, old man! You won't get to lay a hand on her while I'm around!"

Akane looked at him, surprised by his words. That was, until he finished it off with

"Not until you promise to change my name!"

_That jerk! _

She fumed, and struggled in his grip.

She couldn't believe him! The _nerve_!

"Let me go right now, Pantyhose Taro! Baka!"

"Don't call me that!"

She continued to struggle, while Happosai kept leaping up, trying to get to her. But every time he jumped, Pantyhose Taro swung her out of his grasp. And still, she and the boy argued.

"I'll call you whatever I want! Don't use me as a bargaining chip! I'm not your property!"

"Shut up! I'm going to get that old man to change my name and-"

"**SHUT UP**!"

The voice halted the cursed boy's words mid-sentence, and he and Akane turned to see Ranma looking very much like the proverbial ticking time bomb. His fists were tightly clenched and his aura had turned black. Yet his voice was extremely controlled and level when he talked.

"Let go of Akane. NOW, Pantyhose."

"Don't call me-"

"_Or I'll do it for you_."

And Ranma looked up through the curtain of his dark bangs. The heat in his eyes was more like lightening, and Akane, still held in the grip of Taro's eel tails, felt the massive beast body shiver in apprehension... and fear.

Although she couldn't be sure that he was even aware of it.

It was like Pantyhose Taro was frozen with that one sentence, rooted to the spot. As Ranma continued to bore holes into the beast's brain, Taro continued to look back, as if he couldn't help himself.

Then suddenly, Ranma was gone.

Akane turned her head frantically, trying to find his aura, until she registered movement out of the corner of her eye and realized he was right next to her.

The minute Ranma's hand touched Taro's tail in an effort to free her, the beast snapped out of his trance and swung her out of the way. She screamed from the suddenness, but also from frustration. She was getting tired of getting tossed around like a toy. She wanted to feel her feet on the ground again.

"Quit it!" Akane shouted, hitting the tail wrapped around her.

"Let me _go_!"

"Not until the old man changes my name!"

"Oh, I'll never do that, my boy! Pantyhose is a _fine_ name!"

It was chaos, pure and simple. Ranma moved quickly and silently, trying to get her free, while Happosai lept around trying to grope her, and Pantyhose Taro kept swinging her around so that neither could touch her. To top it off, they were in a _bathhous_e, Akane was in a swimsuit and Ranma was only wearing a towel. It was almost comical.

Except that Ranma's expression was far too serious.

"Give her back!"

"No! She's mine!" Taro shouted in reply, and while Akane found that extremely childish (while at the same time, it irked her immensely that she was being lowered to the level of this crazy guy's property), the sentence caused Ranma to stop in his tracks.

"_Let__Akane__go_." Ranma said again, but this time, Akane detected a new razor sharp dark edge that she was sure Pantyhose missed. His aura seemed to be gathering, and again she could feel the heat.

"She's not going anywhere! Until this old geezer agrees, she's staying with me!"

"Poor Akane!" Happosai cried, again making a grab for her that Taro evaded. But Akane couldn't seem to take her eyes off Ranma. This scene was starting to remind her of something. Something that had almost ended up with Ryoga getting seriously hurt.

Desperate to prevent the foreboding feeling she was getting from becoming a reality, she shouted the first thing that came to her mind

"Ranma, what are you, jealous?"

It would make sense, when you thought about it, but it couldn't be. This was Ranma she was thinking about. And nothing brought him back to his goofy, normal self faster than insinuating that he had a more than platonic relationship to her.

"There's no way you'd feel that way about me!"

That was right. Ranma would never feel that way about her. He'd deny it.

"Not about someone that you always call a macho ch-"

But then Ranma looked up. And his gaze, and all that intensity aimed her way, made her unable to speak.

And suddenly, somehow, she just knew. It was impossible, but... Ranma _was..._ jealous. His eyes said it all.

Did that mean that he... really did like her...?

-Shi-

"Here it is." The male figure looked up from the map he was holding to the scenery in front of him.

"Wait for me, Akane. I can't believe that I forgot to tell you I loved you before you left."

A bird flew by, twittering happily. The figure turned his head to look at it.

"Oh, a bird."

The bird flew away, leaving the figure standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He looked around, confused.

"What was I doing again?"

-end chapter.

end chapter notations: I have to admit, I don't remember much of Pantyhose Taro's personality when it comes to dealing with anyone but Happosai, so I just made it up as I went along. Hopefully, you enjoyed the newest chapter anyway. Until next time! As always, reviews are appreciated, and comments, if constructive, are also welcome. Also, I'm really sorry that it took me almost a year to update. I've been _really_ busy in school. Still, that's no excuse. I'll try to do better next time.


	11. chapter 11: Raging Inferno

Ranma 1/2-**Burning with Jealousy**- semi long story- rated T (for violent thoughts and actions on Ranma's part)

summary: Ranma has slowly been burning up with jealousy ever since he's met Akane and other people have been after her- a fact that he was unaware of until it boils over. How can you control your own jealousy? and what if Akane finds out? a RanmaxAkane story, obviously

disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any part of the original storyline or characters. However, this particular fanfiction was my idea, so please don't try to claim it.

before you read: numbers stand for chapter change. letters stand for change in perspective (ex. A for Akane R for Ranma, Ry for Ryoga, etc. if it's a group, like a village, v), and words stand for change in scene (ex. Tendo residence) (if I don't already use a character perspective change)

-11-

**Chapter Eleven: Raging Inferno - enter Shinnosuke**

Akane felt like time had slowed down. She hung across from Ranma, barely breathing, with her chest once again feeling uncomfortably tight. She knew that Ranma wasn't directing his emotions at her on purpose, but that didn't stop her from feeling the pressure in the air. She tried taking one deep breath, and struggled. Determined, she tried again, making little, if any, progress.

She couldn't believe it. Ranma liked her? He-

Another crash came from behind her, punctuated by a confused "Where am I now?" that distracted her thoughts.

She saw Ranma's eyes flicker towards the commotion behind her, and suddenly, the pig-tailed martial artist's emotions weren't just a pressure in the air, but a heavy weight on anyone in the immediate vicinity- which at the moment was Akane, Happosai and Pantyhose Taro. Ranma's eyes glanced at her once again before returning to the new intruder, and he, barely noticeably, ground his teeth together.

As curious as she was worried about who could cause this kind of reaction in Ranma, Akane turned to look behind her. It was none other than her childhood savior whom, under normal circumstances she'd be happy to see. But for some reason, the sight of him now made her feel like a heavy weight had dropped into her stomach as she said his name.

"Shinnosuke."

The new intruder looked up and, upon spotting her, smiled and blushed slightly.

"Oh, hello, Akane. Long time no see."

"What... are you doing here?"

The words out of the pigtailed martial artist's mouth were strained. But not from the heavy pressure he was exerting. No, to Akane it sounded more as if Ranma was struggling with something much, much more... dangerous.

-R-

He could feel his body almost trembling with the effort to hold itself back from just attacking the guy outright. But no... Akane was here, and he refused to show her just how much, in this moment, he hated her childhood rescuer, never mind what happened in the past. Shinnosuke looked for all the world like he had no idea what he had just walked into, but Rama swore that all he could imagine at the moment was how much he wanted to punch right through that guy's chest, grab his heart, and rip it out, crushing it for good measure so that his unnatural feelings for Akane would disappear. So that...

He glanced over at Akane, who was staring at Shinnosuke with a confused look but, as if feeling his gaze, she turned her head to stare back at him. Despite the confusion and slight worry in her eyes, her posture in Taro's grip was strong, as if she was carrying some sort of weight on her body that he couldn't see. But he couldn't feel much through his haze of red and the strain of holding himself back. It made it hard to focus on everything that was going on when all he wanted to do was go on a rampage.

He didn't want Shinnosuke here, so close to Akane, or around her at all. It... bugged him for some reason.

_Ranma, what are you, jealous?_

Akane's words came back to him. Him, jealous? Of that macho chick? But... he didn't know what jealousy felt like. At least, he didn't think he did. Was this burning in his gut jealousy? His father had never described what jealousy felt like when he was a kid, and until recently, he had only been living with Pops. He knew hunger, sadness, envy, joy, confusion, embarrassment, fear, anger...

What he felt seemed very close to anger. In fact, it felt a lot like rage, which he knew was a more intense anger. But there was something else, something ugly, deep inside of him, that made him think that it couldn't just be anger.

It felt like hate, frustration, sadness... such a dark shade.

He stared down at his right hand, which was swirling with his aura along with the rest of his body. The energy was so red that... _that it was turning black, even as he watched_.

Ranma knew that he should probably be panicking. He'd never seen a black aura before, not even on Ryoga, the master of heavy emotions. And this feeling was definitely heavy, although it was also incredibly hot and active, swirling almost slowly but steadily around him. Yet he couldn't seem to get his mind to comprehend what a black aura could mean. He glanced at Shinnosuke and he felt his hand clench into a fist. No, this definitely wasn't like Ryoga's aura of depression, the Shi-Shi-Hokudan. Nor was it like the light confident aura that he had used to combat against Ryoga's sadness and despair. This feeling was definitely... active. It wanted to move. It wanted to... hurt something. Stronger then anger, and more... spiteful.

"Ah... Shinnosuke, what... are you doing here?" Akane repeated.

Her voice sounded strained at best, as if she was aware of the internal struggle Ranma was facing right now. She offered the forgetful boy a small smile, and it was all Ranma could do not to grab her and pull her behind him, so that she couldn't look at him. Or better yet, punch Shinnosuke in the face.

The boy with the broom, oblivious to Ranma's turmoil, walked towards her.

"Akane. How nice to see you again."

He had already said that.

"Nice... to see you again too."

She glanced at Ranma as if concerned, which caused him to struggle to get a hold of himself more, not liking the expression on her face. It made him think about the last time she had been with Shinnosuke, and how close the two of them had been on that trip. He clenched his teeth tighter, hoping that the pain would give him a sense of control. Something else to focus on.

"I came to tell you something, but I forgot what it was." Shinnosuke was telling her.

"That's okay." Akane smiled back at him. "I'm sure that you'll remember it some other time."

Ranma hoped that he didn't remember it in that moment. He had the feeling that he wouldn't like whatever it was. Although if he remembered it now, that meant that he wouldn't come looking for Akane again.

"Ah!" Shinnosuke hit his fist into his open palm, as always he did whenever he remembered something. Ranma felt his body go completely still. He wasn't even sure that he was breathing.

"That's right!"

The feeling of foreboding dread was almost a present as the heavy dark feeling swirling in his body - in his gut and his heart.

"Akane, I wanted to tell you..."

Shinnosuke looked into her eyes with a deep blush on his cheeks

"that I love you."

And as those last words left the boys' lips, the feelings consuming Ranma exploded beyond his control.

-A-

She wasn't sure just what to make of this situation. Her childhood rescuer and friend had just announced that he loved her. Again. While she was still being held captive by Pantyhose Taro. And with a very volatile Ranma who most likely had feelings for her nearby, and definitely within earshot. Feelings that she had just found out about.

"Akane, who's this young new suitor?"

Oh, and she had forgotten about Happosai.

"Happosai! Now is _not_ the time to be making small talk!" the short-haired girl said angrily as she shifted her gaze back and forth from Ranma to Shinnosuke, waiting for the inevitable clash.

"But it's such a good time!" the lecher said innocently - too innocently - as he hopped up to where she was, preparing to land on Pantyhose Taro's tail. Only to have her be swung out of the way, making him land back on the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing to Akane?!" Shinnosuke shouted, apparently just noticing the large beast holding her captive. "Put her down right now!"

"Shinnosuke."

The forgetful boy turned, to encounter a figure cloaked in a black aura walking his way. But he seemed to not see that too.

"Oh, hello. Do I know you?"

The figure didn't even hesitate in his steps as he advanced.

"I'm Akane's fiancé."

"Oh, that's right!" Shinnosuke said, hitting his fist downwards into his hand again. "I remember you! What was your name again?"

Then he looked at Ranma seriously.

"I'm sorry. I'm in love with Akane."

It was then that Ranma reached him and as Akane watched, he swung his fist towards Shinnosuke.

-R-

He can't say that he remembered much of what happened after that. He felt like everything was on automatic pilot. Just as he was about to connect with the bastard's face- something that he would have enjoyed, and as Akane screamed at him to stop, another crash sounded and a second wall broke to reveal the eternally lost boy, Ryoga Hibiki, standing several feet away.

"Huh?" Ryoga looked around, apparently confused. Ranma, who had frozen at the martial artist's entrance, watched the fanged boy's eyes alight upon _his_ fiancée and the _damned pig's_ lips curl up into a smile that was just a bit too happy.

He could've sworn that a growl passed his lips, forgetting all about Shinnosuke in lieu of this new, more immediate threat.

-A-

"A-A-Akane! Wh-wh-what are y-you doing here in Okinawa?" Ryoga asked with a wide grin.

The short haired girl, on the other hand, knew that she was looking at the boy as if he was crazy. She was breathing hard from screaming at Ranma, adrenaline rushing through her veins from the fear of what Ranma'd seemed capable of doing to Shinnosuke a mere second ago. She had moved beyond frustration and anger into hopeless despair and fear for what would come next, and then _this_ had to happen? Did Ryoga_ not_ see Ranma standing right there, a second away from pummeling her childhood rescuer's face in for saying that he was in love with her? Or Happosai, who was eagerly watching from the sidelines? Or _Pantyhose Taro_ holding her captive? And let's not forget the fact that Ranma was obviously holding on by less than a thread, if that. And that he had told Shinnosuke that she was his fiancée - something that he had only admitted once before.

Finally, though, she mustered enough calm and breath to greet the clueless wanderer, although with less cheer and enthusiasm than he had.

"H-hello, Ryo-"

She never got the next syllable out.

Ranma had apparently decided to finish what he had started last time with Ryoga, and, in a flash, was standing in front of the lost boy.

-R-

"And _what_... are _you_... doing** _here_**?"

His voice alone betrayed how much he was struggling to keep it all together. Hands practically spasming from trying not to let his short nails dig through his palms and bleed them, breath heavy from his emotional rollercoaster and his muscles so tight that they ached to release his frustrations on the world, the pig-tailed martial artist glared at Ryoga with a single-minded hatred.

"Coming to slip into something a bit more comfortable, _pig_?"

His voice was harsh, but he didn't care. Gone was the past where he'd tease his former friend about his curse while trying to clue Akane in on what he promised not to say. Gone was any humor of their fights. Ever since that one time... he couldn't get over the anxiety he felt having Ryoga so near Akane. The... _threat _that he posed to Ranma's... to... Ranma's...

The thought gave him pause, and caught him off guard just enough to take the edge off.

His... what?

What had he been feeling threatened by from Ryoga, who was no more than a pervert and an idiot, that was enough to change the game between them? What was he trying so hard not to admit to himself that was driving him crazy?

"R-Ran...ma...?"

Akane's tentative and soft voice turned his head in her direction. He felt a hopeless sort of look on his face, but was unsure of how to hide it. In fact, his face felt numb.

She looked at him with such concern in her eyes - eyes that were only on him. In this one moment, he was filling her whole world. He could see the fact that she was only, in this second, thinking about him. Akane, with her short hair, soft eyes, beautiful face. She was... beautiful. And he -

"_Is anyone even paying attention to me anymore?_"

The bellow, sounding like a child who was being ignored, cut off Ranma's thoughts and his one, he felt, peaceful moment inside the turmoil he was feeling. It irked him beyond all belief.

But Pantyhose Taro was oblivious to all of this.

"Ah, who are you again?" Shinnosuke asked the raging beast whom he had never met and who, thankfully, was tossing just his head back and forth and not shaking Akane, although the fact that he was still even holding her, in Ranma's mind, was unforgivable.

The simple question, though, spoken to this of all people, incited an almost murderous, in a crazed sort of way, rage.

"I-I'm... I…** I can't say it!**"

And this time, the beast did swing his tails in frustration - and Akane along with them. That was the last straw for Pantyhose, as far as Ranma was concerned.

-A-

"I still have the girl! And if the old man wants a piece of her, he better change my name right this-"

"Not for long you won't!" Ryoga declared, not knowing the full situation but obviously unwilling to stand around while Akane was being manhandled.

But Ranma was faster.

He darted out and gave Taro a one-two quick punch in the gut, which made him loosen his grip and divert his attention for a second longer that the martial artist needed. Before she could even blink, Akane was out of the grip of Taro's eel tails and in Ranma's arms.

And surprisingly, despite the heat of his aura that she had felt moments ago, she didn't feel like she was burning. In fact, it felt very... warm.

"Ran...ma?"

The pig-tailed martial artist looked down at her, and she saw that strange emotion once more swimming in his eyes, barely held beneath the surface. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason, despite the fact that he had flown into a rage more than once earlier today and had an aura that should be burning her to a crisp right now, that look made her feel that she was safe in his arms.

"I..."

She struggled to get the words out, unsure of what she was going to say but certain that it had to be said- that he _needed_ to hear what she was going to say. She wanted to fulfill that need, set him at ease, if she could just figure out what it was and get past this strange tightness in her throat that was similar to what happened whenever she was going to cry.

"Ranma, I..."

"Give her back! I need her to get the old man to change my name!"

She saw the look in his eyes change back to absolute anger and, feeling a strange desire for him to have the other, unknown look - a desire that, strangely, in this moment had nothing to do with fear for his rage or worry over what he'd do to Pantyhose Taro, she reached up and laid a hand against his cheek. He turned with only the slightest touch, until he was once again looking at her. It wasn't completely there, being diluted and hidden by the overbearing anger, but still, it was enough.

"Let's go home." she whispered, voice soft. She was tired of all this chaos. All she wanted was some peace.

And after just the barest hesitations, Ranma nodded. She watched the rage start to fade from his eyes, to be replaced once more with that look that kept drawing her in. And gently, he carried her out of the ruined bathhouse and away, back home. Neither of them looked back at the chaos behind them, the other people forgotten.

-H-

Hoho.

The old man, who had watched the whole exchange happen from the sidelines after it got too interesting to interfere, put his pipe in his mouth and lit it.

Now wasn't that a sight? Who ever knew that the boy had it in him. He certainly didn't get that from his father.

The other three young ones were left to stare off at the couple, with quite a mixture of emotions on their faces. But they couldn't compete with Ranma now, and with Akane in his arms, he was invincible. Pantyhose looked around, trying to spot him, but Happosai had made sure to get out of view and hide his aura, so in a short time, the frustrated youth left. Then the wanderer, face blank from what looked like shock, left as well, not seeming to notice the fact that he made a new hole in the bathhouse wall instead of exiting through one of the already existing ones. And a second later, the other one - the one with the broom, looked around in confusion.

"Where am I again?"

Well, weren't they an interesting lot?

"Hoho, my boy, you're in Nerima." he chuckled, landing on the ground and holding his pipe with one hand to make sure that it didn't shake in his mouth with the landing.

"Give it a moment, it'll come to you. Meanwhile, I've got to take my leave. So much stuff to do, so little time."

And just as he was exiting the building through one of the new 'doors', he heard an exclamation come from inside

"That's right! I need to tell Akane that I love her!"

Very interesting indeed.

-Ry; somewhere-

He sat on the ground, his back to a wall. The daylight was fading, but for the moment he was unconcerned with finding a place to set up his tent to sleep.

He had seen the exchange between those Ranma and Akane two when Pantyhose Taro had held Akane captive. And Ranma's expression right before that. A look that was utterly... lost.

The eternal wanderer expelled a heavy sigh that he felt all the way to his core. He hadn't even seen Ranma approach him, and had been afraid of what the pig-tailed martial artist was going to do to him, had been too scared to move. He had frozen, like that other time, and if it hadn't been for Akane... he'd of been a goner for sure.

Ryoga rubbed a hand over his face, exhausted in more ways than one. Mentally, from the thoughts running through his head. Physically, from the adrenaline caused by the fear now fading from his body. And emotionally, because although he didn't know what all of this meant, he had an inkling. And at the center of the conclusion he was beginning to draw, was his sometimes friend Ranma, beloved Akane, and the look that had passed between the two f them before they had left.

-R; his bedroom at the Tendo residence-

He had dropped Akane off in her room and had come here to think. For once, the house was quiet, so his Pop was probably out drinking with Mr. Tendo again. But at the moment, Ranma didn't even care about that. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Nabiki, it seems, was gone for the night too. Or at least, she and Kasumi were doing other things, because the two were absent as well.

Shadows played across his face as the sun vanished over the horizon. So much had happened today, he didn't know where to start - or what to think about it all. He had been trying for so long to understand what was happening to himself, but so far, it seemed to be getting him nowhere. He guessed that it was true what they said - that his mind could only figure out things related to martial arts. But still, that didn't edge the frustration he felt. Not at all.

This whole day couldn't have gotten any worse. He had been about to beat up Pantyhouse Taro, but nothing was new about that. Ryoga, he wasn't even sure he'd be able to call him a friend anymore for what he wanted to do to him. And Shinnosuke...

That was right.

He had been thinking that, if he ripped Shinnosuke's heart out of his chest and crushed it, along with the guy's feelings for Akane, then he'd be able to monopolize her. That there'd be no serious threat to challenge his time with her.

Ranma let his head fall back against the wall with a dull thud, the shadows of the dark room hiding his expression.

He... was beginning to think on very dangerous grounds.

And he wasn't sure how to stop himself.

-end chapter.


	12. chapter 12: The Taming of the Flames

Ranma 1/2-**Burning with Jealousy **- semi long story - rated T (for violent thoughts and actions on Ranma's part)

Summary: Ranma has slowly been burning up with jealousy ever since he's met Akane and other people have been after her - a fact that he was unaware of until it boils over. How can you control your own jealousy? and what if Akane finds out? a RanmaxAkane story, obviously

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any part of the original storyline or characters. However, this particular fanfiction was my idea, so please don't try to claim it.

Before you read: I use abbreviations to change scenes and character perspectives because the site won't allow me to just use dashes. Sorry if there's any confusion.

-12-

**Chapter Twelve: The Taming of the Flames - enter Ryoga**

He wasn't sure what time it was when he woke the next day. Turning to his side confirmed that Pops was once again back – not that Ranma hadn't already sensed him and heard the snoring. Kami, that noise was loud enough to wake the dead. And at the moment, it was more than he could stand.

Silently, Ranma got up and out the window, making sure to mask his aura so as to not wake his father. The last thing he wanted to do this morning was spar with the older man. He just wasn't in the mood. He didn't feel tired, but… what was that word?

Ranma shook his head. He couldn't remember. Whatever that word was that meant that he didn't really feel anything, like he was completely drained of emotion. That was what it felt like right now.

-A; her bedroom-

Apathetic. That was how she felt right now.

Akane sighed as she gazed out her window, her cheek rested on her folded arms, which rested on the windowsill.

It was a strange thing, to wake up in the morning feeling like her very soul was tired. That nothing was worth doing right now. She didn't even feel like going for her morning run, wasn't even sure how long she had been sitting at her window.

Yesterday had been… strange. She wasn't completely sure what had happened, although all of the events were still clear in her mind.

Ranma had dropped her off in her bedroom without a word before leaving to go somewhere else, even though she wouldn't have minded if he had stayed (and that alone was something she wasn't sure she wanted to think about). She hadn't been sure where he went, because he had hidden his aura. And that was definitely not a good thing, considering the mood he had been in. That strange mood…

She rubbed her cheek against her pajama-covered arm and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply; making herself put in the effort to remember the look in his eyes, his stance, after he set her down. He had looked like he wanted to say something to her… But then he had just left.

She had something to say to him too, didn't she? She hadn't forgotten that moment between them, where she had known that Ranma needed to hear her speak. But what they were both expecting her to say, she didn't know. What she had to tell him to make him feel better. This was unfamiliar ground for both of them. Everything was so… tense. And neither of them really knew why.

Akane squeezed her eyes tighter until spots of light entered the darkness behind her eyelids.

No, that wasn't true. She knew that Ranma was suffering - that he was afraid to get near her some days, especially when these moods had first started. Ranma seemed to be doing a lot of thinking recently, and he'd been distancing himself. From her, from everyone.

She'd tried confronting him several times, but she didn't know if it was making his situation better or worse.

He was jealous… that much she knew.

Akane opened her eyes, slowly.

Yes… Ranma had been jealous that time. And, perhaps… he… liked her?

She could feel the blush working its way up her neck to her face. It was something that she never really dared to think about. After all, hadn't Ranma always said she was masculine? Uncute? Built like a brick? There had been that one time with Saffron where she had thought that maybe he really, _truly _cared about her like that, but he had never said a word to her about it afterwards. It made her second guess her instinct, which told her she was right.

She sighed again, confused by the conflicting emotions she felt and the signs she was being given. But there wasn't much of another explanation for the way he had been acting that time, was there? He had wanted to monopolize her time. Monopolize _her_. She might be teased as being dense, but she had clearly seen that look in his eyes.

It was hard to mistaken such an intense stare.

Ranma was feeling possessive. And it was her that he wanted to possess.

Akane couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her spine at the thought. Nor could she suppress the following thought that she kind of enjoyed the thought.

-R-

He fiddled with his braid as he absorbed the warm sunlight on the roof. But no matter how long he sat there, or how much he absorbed, it didn't feel like enough. A part of him still felt cold, almost like ice. Untouched, and unmelting.

Why couldn't he shake the feeling like something was changing, something big? Something that would mean so much to him, and something that he couldn't stop. Something that could consume him.

A sound below him pulled Ranma's attention away from his own thoughts and back into the present. Akane was dressed and outside, her face raised up to the warm sunlight and her arms above her head, stretching. On a sigh, her eyes opened and by chance connected with his.

The two of them froze, as if time was standing still.

-A-

"O-ohayo."

"Un."

The awkward greetings just made the situation more tense. Finally, Akane turned away, and walked over to where the hose was. In silence, she began watering the plants. The air felt heavy with the awkwardness between them, but she had no idea what she could do to get rid of it. Wishing for something to say to ease the tension, she opened her mouth, hoping that the words would come to her. Instead, another voice cut through the air.

"Ak-Akane! W-what a surprise meeting you here!"

She could tell from a glance the way that Ranma tensed up said that he still seemed to have something against Ryoga. And from the way that the fanged-martial artist, was walking up to her showed that he didn't see her forced fiancé on the roof. She turned to caution him back somehow, but as she did, she forgot about the hose and sprayed her friend instead -

and watched in stunned surprise, horror, and shocked embarrassment as he became a small black piglet that she knew all too well.

Ryoga, or more accurately now, P-chan, as if sensing her distress, made a move to come closer to her. But Akane backed up purely on reflex. This was too much to take in right now. And she somehow doubted that this situation made the moment less tense. In fact, the heaviness of the air seemed to intensify, making it hard for her to breathe.

She was hyper aware of Ranma just off to the side, who was able to see them, although Ryoga was still oblivious. All of his attention was on her as he gave her a pleading look and made the same piggy noises that she used to find so endearing, most likely trying to explain to her his reasoning. But Akane could neither understand him, nor at the moment wanted to. She felt lied to, deceived, and hurt. Her friend had lied to her. He had kept such an important secret from her, and allowed her to show more of herself to him than she had anyone else.

The thought made her blush from embarrassment, but the characteristic anger that followed it was too late to have an outlet -

Ranma had gotten there first.

Appearing behind the piglet with a steaming kettle in his hands, the look on his face definitely wouldn't be called kind. In fact, he looked like the exact opposite.

"Looks like she doesn't want you anymore, _P-chan._" he said, as he poured the hot water over Ryoga's head, transforming the piglet back into a human.

"And I've grown tired of your charade."

The fanged boy hastily pulled on his clothes, and turned his attention back to Akane, putting him in a dangerously vulnerable position with his back to Ranma. But Ryoga seemed oblivious to all of this, despite his earlier encounters with the new Ranma, in his desperation to soothe her feelings of betrayal.

"Ak-Akane, please.. let me explain!"

She couldn't help but back up another step as he advanced, her anger quickly having been replaced by fear over what Ranma would do to the martial artist, especially knowing that he obviously didn't like Ryoga being near her, menace rolling off her forced fiancé in waves.

"I guess she's not so naive anymore, Ryoga." Ranma said, interrupting the other boy's ramblings and grabbing him by the collar, turning him so that they were face to face.

"It looks like your luck has run out."

With a grin that couldn't be described as anything but cruel, he lifted the boy into the air, casually suspending him off the ground with his strength. In that instant, Akane saw the black aura and the way Ryoga was struggling like he was in pain, and forgot all about what he had done to her in the face of what was happening now. She ran forward, intent on stopping her fiancé from doing something he would later regret and that would break something inside both him and her to watch him do. Not to mention Ryoga, and any friendship that the two martial artists had left.

"Ranma, no!"

He heard her voice and tried to hold back, but his anger, his rage, at that point was too great. The sight of Ryoga advancing towards Akane while she had that look on her face - one of confusion, fear, and hurt, tore at a part of him that was unlike the feelings he had been experiencing recently, but it was no less potent. He didn't want to see her hurt in any way. He _wouldn't_ let her be hurt by anyone. And still, a secret, dark part of him whispered that maybe, she still liked Ryoga, knowing that he was her pet, more than him. The mere thought strangled an accusation past his lips, his throat feeling choked, as if it was him being held in the air.

"Would you rather... spend your life... with this PIG?!"

Nearly in tears from fear and worry, Akane didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell him the truth about such a thing now, but she felt like if she didn't, Ryoga might be worse off.

"No! Ranma, I don't want to marry anyone right now! But... if I had to choose... Ranma, it'd-it'd be-"

But Ranma couldn't bear the thought, the possibility, of her saying Ryoga's name, and unconsciously, or maybe he was aware of what he was doing, squeezed Ryoga just a little bit tighter.

"Ranma, stop! What are you _doing_?!"

His mind was running away from him. The idea of Ryoga and Akane getting engaged, married... having kids and a family together... it just seemed so... wrong. If he could just eliminate the competition, then... then Akane'd be...

"Ranma! _Stop_!"

Ryoga choked a strangled sound, and his face was beginning to turn white. Slowly, he began to stop struggling so much, and somewhere deep in his chest, Ranma felt the beginnings of a small curl of dark satisfaction.

-R-

_"Ranma, what are you doing?! __**You're going to kill him!**__"_

Suddenly, he felt a semblance of control as Akane's voice cut through his thoughts, and Ranma grasped at it as if he was a drowning man grabbing a straw.

He dropped Ryoga, and as the fanged martial artist backed up, clutching his throat where what looked like burn marks had appeared. Color rapidly began returning to his face, and he gasped for air.

"What's... wrong... with me...?" Ranma felt a stinging in his eyes as the words left his mouth and his hand trembled. It was like he didn't know who controlled his body anymore. It... frightened him. He, who had always been so in control, was... losing it. He was turning into someone that he didn't recognize. Almost as if he was disappearing, slowly, but surely. As if his soul was leaving him and replacing it with something else. And... in his heart, he felt a... darkness unlike anything he had ever known.

"Ranma...?"

Akane's voice barely reached him through the haze. Slowly, he turned towards the sound. She was colored by the red haze that was still in his vision, and her outline was blurry and swaying, as if he was dizzy.

"Ranma, are you... alright...?"

Both of them knew that he wasn't, but he doubted that Akane knew to what extent he was losing it. He should get up and leave, before she tried to touch him. His body still felt hot, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

The memory of what he almost did to Ryoga almost made him sick. Yet, immediately following that, the image of the perpetually lost boy and Akane together made something inside him boil, and brought back the rush of... dark heat that he had felt just moments ago.

He got up to run away, before he did something else that he couldn't control, only to find that his legs were wobbling.

"No... don't move. Ranma, are you okay?"

She had already asked that... right? He was really losing it if he couldn't remember what Akane had said moments ago.

"A-Akane...?"

"Yes...? I'm here."

"I-I don't know what to do. I- I think I need... help."

The expression on Ranma's face was so lost, that Akane didn't even think of what she did next. She leaned over and drew his head to her chest.

"Shhh. It's okay now. I'm here. It's okay."

-A-

Ranma grabbed onto her like she was the only steady thing left in his world. And that was when Akane realized that he was trembling.

"Shhh... It's okay."

She stroked his head with one hand, murmuring soft words of comfort to him. She had never seen Ranma this... broken before. And it made something in her chest squeeze tight. That he was suffering so much... it hurt her heart.

"Akane...?"

Ryoga's voice drifted over to them, and Akane immediately felt all of Ranma's muscles tighten up into steel, the tension in his body unbearable.

"Akane, are you alright?"

"Don't!"

She could tell that her voice startled him, even though her body was mostly turned away from where he was. It was almost like she could feel it in the air, and it felt like the moments they were living now were for some reason too clear, and too delicate. What was happening now, in some way, would change their lives.

"I'm sorry, Ryoga, but can you just... not come over here right now?"

She felt him startle at that too, but all she could do was add an apologetic

"I'm sorry."

At the moment, this moment, she didn't know what was going to happen. But somehow she _knew_ that no matter what, she had to stay by Ranma's side right now. She had to support him, and he didn't want Ryoga anywhere nearby. Even if she didn't understand the reason why he seemed to hate the fanged martial artist so much, for now, she wouldn't question it. Besides, right now, it was hard for her to stand the sight of him and remain strong, when she wanted to yell and shout and hit something at the memory of what he had done to her for so long, finally revealed by his transformation.

"Don't..." Ranma said in barely a whisper. His grip on her was a weak, as if he was afraid to hurt her, but in it laid desperation.

"Hush now." she murmured to him, stroking his head.

"I'm not going anywhere."

-end chapter.


End file.
